Puzzles of the mind
by Summerdreamin
Summary: Slight AU from Silly love songs, Kurt has a special gift, but rarely uses it until one day when he's had enough, but what happens after just makes life so much more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

I swore to myself I would never fall for someone as I knew I'd end up getting hurt not only would I probably never find someone who accepted me for me but I definitely wouldn't find someone who accepted me being able to read minds, however when Blaine came along I may have broken that rule. He was so sweet and charming and to dapper to be real and my head just screamed 'he's perfect!'

Oh how wrong my stupid mind was.

When it came to February I'd known him almost 6 months and had been in love with him since Christmas. I had been sure that he returned my feelings, we went on coffee 'dates' and he knew my order and paid for me and we held hands and had movie weekends. I was sure that he at least liked me back. But then a week before valentine's day he held an emergency meeting for the warblers to help serenade someone for valentine's day, this didn't add up in my head as he said he wanted it to be a surprise for them and if I had been invited to the meeting then it wasn't going to be...me. My face had visibly fallen when he said it was for some  
>Guy at the gap! Not only did he work at the freaking GAP of all places but he had Blaine's heart. The one thing in the world I wished was mine.<p>

So I being the amazing 'sigh'... friend I was, went to the gap and helped him sing to this horribly dressed surfer guy, who was nowhere near good enough for Blaine. I'm not saying that I'm good enough as Blaine is just so amazing but this guy definitely wasn't right for Blaine at all... If only Blaine could've seen that. I wasn't going to pry into his head and see what he saw in this Jeremiah character as that would probably hurt me more than it would help me but my patience was wearing thin. So as I waited outside the store with Blaine waiting for the blond haired man and watched Blaine's heart break when Jeremiah turned him down, I got mad. Why would Blaine want someone like that? He wasn't even out of the closet yet.

Things got worse as time went on. A day later Blaine and I were back in the Lima bean ordering coffee when I'd finally had enough.  
>"Blaine Can I say something, because we've always been honest with each other? I thought the person you were going to sing to at Valentine's Day was me. I mean we sing flirty duets together and you know my coffee order and we hold hands like a lot. Was I supposed to think that was nothing?" I felt so relieved, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders, but as soon as it had been taken off, a whole new weight had been put on due to waiting what Blaine would say. I wanted more than anything to just peak inside his he's to know what he was thinking but I'd never done that to Blaine before, it didn't feel right but now could be the time I would make an exception.<br>"Kurt I had no idea... Man I am so clueless sometimes, as you and about 50 mortified shoppers saw I am no good at romance and I don't want to screw this up" That speech made by Blaine was truly touching but I needed to know if it was the truth so I cleared my head and prepared myself for what I was about to hear. 'Kurt likes me? Damn I feel bad now, I don't even know if I could ever like him like that, I mean I might as well go Out with a girl if I went out with him, he is pretty feminine and I am gay for the reason that I like guys and not girls so why date one that acts like one.' Ok I definitely preferred what he had said out loud it definitely hurt less. My chest constricted and I was holding back tears, but being the amazing future Broadway star I was, you could never tell by looking at my face. I had to leave there as soon as possible. I was seething anger. I couldn't believe Blaine actually thought that about me and I didn't want to be near him anymore.  
>"Right Blaine thanks but no thanks, I don't need you lying to my face and if you can't say the truth to me then I don't want to talk to you." With that final statement I turned and left the Lima bean. I could faintly hear Blaine following behind me, trying to catch up and find out what I meant but I couldn't even look at his face at the moment. This is why I tried to never listen into people's thoughts, it only ever hurt people when I did and this time was no exception.<p>

"Kurt would you stop for a second? What do you mean? What makes you think I'm lying?" Blaine was running behind me but I had already slid into my car and slammed the door. It didn't stop him though, he tapped on the window and I couldn't move while he was there. I rolled down the window and sighed to myself. This was it.  
>"Just admit it Blaine, you're too polite and dapper to say the real reason but it's that I'm too feminine for you, isn't it?" Blaine looked down at his shoes with a guilty expression on his face. "Exactly, now if you would so kindly move so that I can go back to Dalton?" Blaine stayed where he was.<br>"Kurt you can't leave me here! You were my ride!" He tried his puppy dog eyes but I already knew he'd ignore me for the whole ride. When you had gotten into someone's head it was extremely difficult to get out.  
>"Blaine there's a bus in five minutes, you can get that." the hazel eyed boy took a step back in shock and that was all the time I needed to drive away. When I checked my rear view mirror I noticed that he was looking at me, surprise and hurt written all over his face.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Brotherly love

**AN: **Well here's the next chapter :) hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

><p>The highway was full of people who were blaring their car horns at me when I drove past, breaking the speed limit by several miles. Something in the back of my mind screamed 'you don't want to be hurt in the hospital because of him do you?' so I hit the brakes and decided that the short time I had left to get home would be spent in such a manner in which I wouldn't be at risk of getting myself killed.<p>

What Blaine had said (well thought) had really hurt, he didn't know a thing about me, He liked a lot of the things that I like and if the only difference between us is that my voice is higher and I like fashion as much as he likes football, then he is acting just as bad as Karofsky. That wasn't true; at least Blaine had the decency to keep his thoughts about me to himself.

I pulled up slowly into the gravelled driveway of my new home. After my dad and Carole had gotten married, we soon found out that our old house just simply wouldn't fit the four of us and so we moved into a new home where we could all live comfortably without anymore... Arguments about arrangements involving choice adjectives to describe everything in a room. I slammed the painted door and slumped into the seat next to Finn. The newly reappointed quarterback was happily watching the football game that was going on but turned to me as soon as I hit the seat.

"Dude what's up? You're acting like Azimo and all that lot are throwing you in lockers again!" I groaned and sank further back into the seat. Usually I would tell him to stop calling me dude but at the moment I could hardly care less, Finn really did care and if I were to talk about it to anyone it would have to be him.

"Blaine and I had a bit of a fight and now I'm not talking to him." I couldn't say that we weren't talking to each other because he really was trying to talk to me I hadn't checked but my phone had been vibrating so much I had no doubt that he and a few other warblers had called me.

"Man that blows, wanna go the park?" the old park down the street that no one went to anymore had become quite the place for me and Finn to just talk to each other lately, we first went there when Rachel and Finn had broken up and the old house had not been exactly private enough to talk in.

"Yeah sure." I smiled weakly and pulled myself off of the couch, Finn beamed and we started to walk towards the front door. My mood was slowly but surely getting better already. Until my dad walked into the front room.

"Where you goin' bud?" Burt leaned against the railing of the stairs and looked at us in the 'you're not going 'til I know the truth' way. I sighed, shrugged my jacket on then turned to face my father.

"Dad, Finn and I are going to the park okay. We'll be an hour at the most I promise, bye." And without another word said we walked through the door. The walk to the park wasn't a silent one, Finn had spent the time updating me about all of what glee club was up to, when I had first transferred away from McKinley I had been glad to get away from all of the drama, but soon after starting Dalton, I had acquired my own drama to deal with.

Blaine.

Yes I had met him just before transferring but when I had fully settled in and gotten over what happened at McKinley, I had started to fall for him and while he seemed to be oblivious about it, I had to deal with feeling completely friend-zoned and avoiding snapping and reading his mind which I had now found out, would just make me more upset. I realised that while I had been thinking through my problems, Finn had still been talking about him and Rachel.

"... And dude I don't know what to do about her, I'm not even too sure I like her like that anymore." His voice was saying one thing while his brain was clearly saying another. 'Damn it! I love Rachel and I don't want to let her go... She looked so cute today in biology... Ah crap did we have biology homework I wasn't listening... Hmm I wonder if I can still pray to grilled cheesus even though I've eaten him...'

"Finn for all that is weird with the world stop praying to a digested sandwich and just get back together with Rachel!" I turned to face him and pointed to his right, we had made it to the gate of the old park, and as we opened the gate and it creaked from lack of use, it finally occurred to Finn.

"Wait did you read my mind?" Finn had learned about what I could do shortly after we moved in to the new house, I had to promise him I wouldn't tell what I'd found out as did he, truth be told what I had found out had been quite disgusting and unrepeatable anyway, but the basis was still there, a secret for a secret. That's the way it worked. I also had to promise that I wouldn't read his mind again... woops.

"Sorry Finn, you know it takes a while to get it under control again." I had learned at a young age that it was hard not to read someone's mind and took a lot of strength to stop yourself from doing it, it got easier over time but if you slipped up like I did with Blaine, then it took a long time to get it under control again, and from time to time you would accidentally read someone else's mind like I had with Finn's.

"Dude you read Blaine's mind? Was it as 'charmingly dapper' as he is?" Finn smirked for about a second but one look at my face told him all he needed to know. "Oh." was all that came out of his mouth as he perched himself onto the swing set. When I joined him on the adjacent swing and looked up into the slowly darkening night sky, I thought it was best to Finn the whole story, as I got more and more into telling him what happened, Finn's face changed from shock to sadness and then slowly, to anger.

"I'm gonna pummel that asshole! He can't just say stuff like that to you!" he jumped off his swing and started pacing angrily around the park, Quickly stopping at the roundabout, contemplating it for a moment before stepping onto it and sitting down.

"Finn that's the thing, he didn't say it to me did he? He thought it and that's what makes it more complicated.

"Yeah... Hey dude just remember that you are a, you know... A dude. No matter what that dapper duck says... Or thinks about you. You're one of the coolest, bravest and smartest guys I know and nothing he says is going to change that. If he can't see what to really are, then do you really want that type of person as your boyfriend?" I stood there dumbfounded, Finn had just had a very deep moment and I stood there for a few minutes, trying to implant it into my memory forever.

"Umm yeah, thanks Finn. Do you want to head back now, I'm kinda tired." I said with a smile on my face. Finn was definitely the best brother I could have asked for.

We walked back talking about ways for Finn to get Rachel back. It wouldn't be that difficult, they were madly in love with each other, drama just seemed to find them a lot. Finn had decided on singing to her. But he decided that a song he had written would be best suited as 'no other song could possibly describe what we have been through dude' so as we got back in the house and Finn sprinted up to his room to get to writing. I slowly made my way upstairs and fell back onto my bed. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and decided to brave looking at what all the vibrations had been about.

Missed call Blaine (6)

Missed call Nick (4)

Missed call Jeff (4)

Missed call Wes (2)

New voicemail

Blaine (4)

Nick (1)

Jeff (1)

Messages

Blaine (7)

Jeff (5)

I didn't find this surprising, no doubt Blaine had gotten back to Dalton and told Nick and Jeff and maybe for one reason or another Wes had been in there or he'd told Wes as well. My mind was whirring with curiosity so I decide to brave looking at the messages.

Kurt look I'm sorry for upsetting you but please come back to Dalton or just pick up your phone so we can talk. -B xx

Kurt please I didn't even say that please pick up your phone! -B xx

They all said the same thing more or less "Kurt I didn't say that" or "please can we talk." I had definitely had enough of reading the same thing over again. So I switched over to my voicemails, the first one was off Jeff.

"Hey Kurt its Jeff, just thought I'd tell you that Blaine is crying in mine and Nick's room and asking for you-"

"Jeff are you speaking to him can I talk to him please?" Blaine's voice cut in faintly in the background.

"Sorry I got his voicemail Blainers. Look Kurt just please come back to Dalton and come sort this out otherwise we will spam your phone with voicemails from mine, nick and Blaine's phones... Just please, I've never seen him this upset before." The line went dead. My heart broke a little at how sad Blaine had sounded, what I didn't understand was why though. He was the one who rejected me. I had cried on my way back home but stopped around the same time I had put a brake on the speeding. It was dangerous enough doing one of those while driving, but doing both had been a stupid death wish.

All my stuff was already at Dalton so there was no need to pack anything more but I gently pried the picture of my mother that I had on my wall and put it In my oversized Dalton blazer pockets, those things could fit anything you wanted into them, it came in handy at moments like these when you didn't want anything squashed. With a shout of goodbye to my dad and a yell of bye's from everyone in the front room who was watching the game that was still going on, I grabbed my keys off the Counter and jumped into my car once again. This time with a mostly clear head and nothing but confusion thinking about Blaine.

The drive back took about two hours, I really did enjoy driving for a long amount of time, it gave me time to clear my head and you could never hear what people were thinking when you were driving past them so fast on the highway. It was actually quite calming.

As I drove through the gates of Dalton academy for boys, my mind drifted to thinking about what was in store for me when I got inside, would everyone shout at me for making Blaine cry? Or would they be sympathetic to the boy rejected on Valentine's Day? My thoughts were answered when I walked through the door and was promptly enveloped in a hug from Jeff.

"Oh thank cheese your here! Blaine is still in my room crying... And you look like you've been crying, what in the name of Godric Gryffindor has happened between you two? Is it the Jeremiah thing because all the warblers agree that you and Blaine would go so much better together." the blond boy let me go and pulled me towards his dorm, I stopped in my tracks and gently released my arm from Jeff's death grip.

"Well he doesn't seem to think so, Jeff I really don't want to see him right now." I turned and started walking in the direction of my dorm.

"Wait! Kurt please, just at least go talk to him, you Left him really confused and he is this upset about hurting you... He really cares." Jeff had pulled out his puppy dog look which he had developed off Blaine. I paused and thought for a moment.

"Fine, but only for a minute." I let Jeff lead the way back in the direction of his dorm, which was in truth, only across the hall from mine. As we drew closer I could hear Blaine talking with nick. Jeff put his fingers to his mouth and looked at me to say 'just listen okay?'

"... And he was so upset, I admit that that was what I was thinking at the time, but there's no way he could know that, Nick he's perfect and I've just messed up our friendship and any chance I had with him in the future."

"But wait, if you didn't mean it then why think it, and why not say that you like him back?"

"Because I'm stupid and I didn't want him to feel like a rebound after Jeremiah." I wanted to leave just at the mention of Jeremiah's name but Jeff had somehow gotten Hold of my arm again while we were eavesdropping.

"But you don't even like Jeremiah! Blaine seriously get your priorities sorted!" there was a ruffling in the room and then the door swung open, revealing a very red eyed Blaine at the door and a very annoyed Nick, holding a pillow to swing at Blaine's head.

"Kurt."

"Hi."

"Did you..."

"Yeah."

There was a long silence that followed the short words that passed between us. Blaine and I just stared at each other, unable to figure out what would be the best thing to say next.

"Well, I think you two should really talk." Wes had appeared from around the corner, gavel in hand. While we were distracted by the sudden interruption, Nick grabbed Blaine and forced him back into the two person dorm room while Jeff pushed me though the door, nick then proceeded to sprint out of the room and slam the door, leaving me and Blaine trapped in a room together.

"Sorry guys but you need to figure this out." we heard the distinct sound of a door locking. I turned to face Blaine and looked away as soon as I saw that he was already looking at me.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Well there you go :D thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, it means a lot.


	3. Chapter 3: The Not so secret secret

**AN:** Here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it :) i really like this story so far so i hope you do aswell. if you have any suggestions or anything that you think i should know then just PM me or leave it in a review, thanks :) Enjoy the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing. :D

* * *

><p>"Kurt please let me explain." Blaine had started to talk a minute after they had closed the door. Nick and Jeff's room was strange, on one half (Nicks) everything was clean, the bed was made and the desk had absolutely nothing on it. But on the other side you could barely see the ground, old clothes were thrown about, the bed looked like it had never been washed in the years that Jeff had been at Dalton and the desk was full of assignments and homework that was due in over the week.<p>

"Just... Don't Blaine. I really don't want to hear it." I sighed and sifted through Jeff's belongings trying to get to the other side of the room and away from Blaine.

"Come on Kurt don't be like this." the curly haired boy tried to follow but one look from me told him that he should stay exactly where he was.

"Don't be like what Blaine? Be like the guy who was rejected on Valentine's Day and is now being forced to be in the same room with the person who rejected him until they make up?" I sat on the edge of Nick's bed, not even daring to take another look at Jeff's bed as it was now only a few feet away.

"I... Kurt I'm sorry okay, I don't know what more I can do. I didn't say that you were too femini-"

"But you were thinking it Blaine, don't deny it." I interrupted before I could really think about what I was saying, my reply would only cause more problems than it would solve. Blaine looked up at me surprised.

"I really don't know what to say Kurt." he looked down at the floor. The guilty expression making a reappearance on his face.

"Guy's I can hear you talking which means you haven't kissed and made up, then realised how much you like kissing each other and continued the previously mentioned activity yet... so hurry up already!" Jeff's voice could just be heard through the door. We also heard something about a gavel but decided to ignore that bit. I sighed and looked down at my feet. If I was honest I didn't know what to say either.

"Look Kurt I am sorry but you can't deny that you are a bit feminine... I mean... I didn't mean that Kurt. Shit." 'Why did I say that...? WHY DID I SAY THAT?' Blaine sighed and fell back onto Jeff's bed. I shot up and glared at him, I had definitely had enough.

"What do you actually mean then" I didn't know what else to say to him, I didn't get why he was acting like this, it really hurt.

"I mean that... 'You don't exactly do anything that guys do'... I don't know what I mean Kurt" His thoughts interrupted him mid sentence and I sighed and put my face in my hands, this wasn't exactly how I imagined spending the first valentine's day that I liked someone like. When Blaine got over whatever was going on in his head then he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"You are wrong you know, about me that is. Did you know that I used to play football at McKinley? Or that I work at my dad's shop every other weekend fixing cars? Or that I could beat your ass at any video game? No you didn't, and I don't even know why I bothered telling you if you're talking to me like that. I had enough of being called feminine or lady face at McKinley and I never expected it from you! Have a happy valentine's day Blaine." I finally took a breath; Blaine was looking at me with a look of shock and something that I couldn't recognise. I banged on the door and screamed some words (that I will not repeat) until Wes opened the door. I stormed out and walked down the hall towards my room ignoring the questions being thrown in my direction from three very confused boys who had most likely not heard the last few things that Blaine and I had said.

I opened my door and proceeded to fall on my bed. What I had just heard coming from Blaine's mouth made absolutely no sense as to what he had been saying to Jeff, if he liked me then why was he being so horrible and why had he rejected me? I felt tears running down my face. It had been a long day and I really didn't want to deal with it anymore, luckily since my transfer had been midyear I didn't have a roommate, Blaine had offered but I thought it would be better if I had my own space for a bit. I couldn't have been happier at that specific moment that I had. Falling onto my bed I thought to myself, I can deal with this all tomorrow, just not today...

Waking up in the morning wasn't that much easier either, The music and drama wing of the Dalton dorms wasn't known for having quiet mornings, it was only 7 in the morning yet Nick was already chasing Jeff down the hallway and heading towards my dorm. This wasn't out of the usual so I just turned over and tried to get at least five more minutes sleep. No such luck.

"Kurt! Are you awake yet dude? Come down to the food hall with us." Jeff was screaming through the door whereas nick soon decided that it was a more sane idea to just open the door and jump onto my single bed with me still lying down in it.

"Wake up Kurtie! Today's a new day and you have classes in an hour." nicks words shot me out of bed.

"What? Wait if we have classes in an hour why are you still in your pyjamas?" I asked as I stood above my bed looking down at Nick who was now rolling around.

"Because we only said that to get you out of bed to come breakfast with us silly. You know we have a half day on Tuesdays." replied Jeff as he proceeded to jump of Nick. I was used to this kind of act between these two but it wasn't something that you could exactly comprehend minutes after waking up.

"Will you two shut up if I come breakfast with you?" I stared at them, waiting for a reply, they both nodded their heads in very creepy unison and walked out the door.

"See you in five minutes then Kurtie pie." sighing, I shut the door and got into my Dalton uniform. Nick and Jeff were perhaps the strangest people I had ever met. I trudged out of my dorm room, forgetting about my moisturising routine for just one day, I didn't dare think about what those two boys would do if I were late meeting them.

Five minutes later I was stood outside of the food hall looking inside it was practically empty as most people tended to take advantage of the half day by taking a well deserved lie in. Nick and Jeff were not most people. I braved walking into the almost empty cafeteria and spotted them instantly. It wasn't that difficult, I mean they were the only ones in there.

"Hey Kurtie Doodle. Are you awake now?" Jeff asked as he pushed a steaming cup of coffee towards me, I sat across from them both and took a sip of the coffee sending a jolt through me and waking me up almost instantly.

"Just about, now I am assuming that this isn't just a fun little get together and you brought me here for a reason." I commented while twirling the coffee between my hands, ignoring the nicknames they had given me and the fact that they changed them every three minutes to (and I quote) 'keep it fresh'.

"Yes, yes we did." They replied in unison, turning for a moment to grin at each other. It could be quite creepy when they did that sometimes.

"We know that you can read minds." Nick said as if he were commenting on the weather, he didn't even look fazed by what he was saying. I on the other hand chocked on my coffee which I had picked that moment to take a sip of.

"Wha- What are you talking abou-"

"Kurt don't deny it, Nick and I were talking about you and Blaine and the only way you knew what he was thinking was that you were crazy-"

"But the only thing you're crazy about is fashion." the brown haired boy interrupted, Jeff stared at him but continued.

"As I was saying you were either crazy, or you could read minds, we says you can read minds and judging by your reacting we now know we are right." the blond haired boy grinned and leaned back into his chair, looking as if he had just solved a huge case. I didn't know what to do, if they were messing with me then I would look stupid if I said I could, but if they were serious then Gaga was I screwed. The walls felt like they were closing in on me and I didn't have any space to move anymore, I felt well and truly trapped.

"Kurtiekins, calm down. We won't tell anyone and we'll help you with Blaine because God knows that boy has issues." Jeff concluded while Nick was still staring at me quizzically. My nerves calmed slightly and I wasn't constricted to sitting rigid in my seat anymore.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yes Nick?" I replied, happy that for once he had used my proper name.

"Will you read my mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So there you go, let me know what you think.

Also random question here, but do i write too english or british or whatever? random question i know but just let me know if thats the case. (not much i can do about it but i just would like to know, it makes me smile) :)


	4. Chapter 4: Oh crap

**AN: **Oh my Rowling i am so sorry for the lack of updating! it't been what? almost 3 weeks... it's unacceptable. But here's the chapter and i hope you enjoy it, i think it's what can be described as a filler chapter but not really... so i'm not to sure how to describe it, let me know in a review! :) also if you look at the authors note at the bottom of the page it will have some information which might be quite interesting to some of you! so please read it after you've read this chapter!

* * *

><p>The rest of breakfast had been spent pretty much the same. Nick and Jeff never left me alone for a minute and I was happy for the distraction, I knew I still needed to talk to Blaine in some sense but I really didn't want to at that point. We had decided to move into the prestigious Dalton common room when more people had starting trudging into the cafeteria, even with a lie in, some of the Dalton boys still looked stupidly tired. We sat in the far corner away from the door (by both of the other boy's requests) and continued our conversation.<p>

"Please Kurt! Just this once?" Nick practically begged, jumping up and down in his seat. There were only a few other people in the room and they were all used to the brown haired boys behaviour so they kept concentrating on whatever they were doing. Nick on the other hand was still persisting.

"No." I sighed and slouched back into the leather chair.

"Oh come on Kurtie, if you do I'll never ask again." he started batting his eyes at me and that was quite a scary look on the tall boy. 'If he would just read my mind then we would know for sure, what if he's just egging us on... I wonder what eggs taste like on tacos, maybe I should try it sometime that would be awesome.'

"If you even think of putting eggs on tacos I will personally tie you up and take any kitchen privileges you have and give them to a squirrel because at least they won't poison themselves." I said before I realised what had just happened, I had slipped up again and I was losing any control I had once had over my ability. If I had. Any hope of not slipping up again I would have to start training again.

"Dude, you just totally read my mind... Wait you just READ MY MIND! Woah that's freaky... Do it again." If Nick could have actually jumped off the walls at that moment he would have been. Jeff just sat there looking as if nothing had happened.

"First of all, don't call me dude. Second of all, I didn't mean to do that." I sighed then leant forward, my head falling into my hands in frustration.

"Can't you control when you read minds?" Jeff looked at me; his neutral face had now changed to a look of concern.

"I could but since I read Blaine's mind It just keeps slipping." sneaking a glance through my fingers, I gave them a small smile, trying to convince them that I was okay even though I felt like my world was crumbling around me.

"Can we help? I'd really like to help, and you could use me to experiment on!" Nick offered, I sat up straight and looked straight at Jeff who had also decided to look at me as soon as our eyes me we burst out into fits of laughter. The brown haired boy looked completely perplexed until he backtracked what he had just said, proceeding to join in laughing. The normality of the situation felt nice, I actually felt like a normal human being for once. Just someone who could hang out with their friends without keeping any secrets. Dalton really was a safe haven for me. Jeff was still laughing when his head turned and saw something behind me and his eyes bulged in shock.

"Crap Nick, we're going to be late for football tryouts. Kurt I'm sorry but you can come watch if you want, it's a bunch of guys sweating and tackling each other, so you know you don't have to if you don't want to." The blond haired boy said. They both started to get up and I had a minor epiphany.

"Is it alright if I try out with you guys?" I got up and looked apprehensively at them, worrying that they would burst out laughing at any moment. The laughter never came though.

"Sure." Nick smiled. "You play football?" He didn't sound shocked, he just sounded genuinely interested

"Yeah I used to be the kicker at McKinley." I replied as we started walking down the halls towards the locker rooms. It was a little after ten and more people were now in the halls, I hadn't seen Blaine all morning and I was slightly relieved. After last night we definitely needed our space from each other, not that it wouldn't be difficult. No matter how big Dalton was, Blaine was only two doors away from my room.

Jeff snapped me out of my daydream by pointing out that we were in fact at the locker rooms, they were nothing like the ones we had at McKinley they were more like the locker rooms you saw the incredibly rich people in at some country club. It was at that point that I realised that I was now living and learning with the sons of the rich people at said country clubs and I felt a little bit more nervous about the whole being at Dalton situation, I mean I felt 100% safe, they just weren't the type of people that I was used to.

"So how many people are Audi-trying out today?" I asked as I walked out of the locker room onto the field now wearing official Dalton training kit which was the same blue and red colour scheme as the uniform.

"Just a few, they only need like three more people on the team plus the kicker broke his ankle like two weeks ago so they need a new kicker as well-"

"Looks like fate stepped in for you there Kurt." Nick interrupted Jeff mid sentence, shooting a wink in my direction. Never had I been so disturbed in my life. I knew he was joking but then again with Dalton boys, you never really knew who they actually knew. My mind reeled back to reality again when I noticed the two boys I had come here with were talking in hushed tones to each other.

"... We forget that?"

"I don't know, what do you think will happen? You don't think he'll flip out do you?"

"Not a chance, Kurt will remain calm no matter what." Nick sighed.

"Excuse me but why do I need to remain calm?" I asked, panic already being visible in voice, making it go a bit higher than it already was. Jeff had his mouth open ready to reply when the coach blew the whistle, ordering us to go stand in a line.

"Now boys there are a few of you here today, and we obviously can't take all of you so it's going to be a tough decision, so here helping me today is our Quarterback Mr Anderson." He held up his handmade signalling where 'Mr Anderson' was coming from. My face turned pale, I remember thinking 'it can't be him... It just couldn't be him...' but it was.

"Hey guys, most of you know me as Blaine and I'll be helping sort out the people who we think should be on the team."

Oh crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? let me know in a review, it would be very much appreciated.

**IMPORTANT: **So here is the important bit, now i've put American football in this story because it is quite important for the idea that i have going, there's just one problem... I'm from England and don't know the first thing about American football other than the fact that there are 'touchdowns' so here's where you come in, you have two options here, you can either **A) **PM me with info about american football (The basics, what the players are called, rules, how the game works etc...) or **B) **I had this idea about some one writing those parts for me (Eg: i'd give them info about what i want to happen like what people will say before after and during the game) if you think that it would be something you are interestied in then you can simply PM me and i'll give you more details on it.  
>Thanks for reading. :D<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Into the dark

**AN: **So here's the next chapter, and i still know nothing about football, and i'm going to assume Kurt doesn't either as it makes life easier and makes sense with his character. So i hope you enjoy this chapter. i think it's shorter than some other chapters but i promise a longer chapter coming up.

* * *

><p>My mind was reeling as confusion and a hint of anger took over me, I had no idea what to do. Trying out for football was meant to be giving me a break from Blaine and now it was something that was making us spend more time together... If I made the team. Jeff subtly nudged me, making me face reality once again. I leaned further over closer to Jeff's ear while Blaine was walking down the line away from us, trying to get everyone worked up for the tryouts.<br>"Why is Blaine the quarterback? Aren't they meant to be... You know... Tall?" I asked, it had really confused me, Finn was the quarterback back at McKinley and he was one of the tallest people I knew and any quarterback I had seen on the TV in passing when my dad was watching one of the games had also been a lot taller than Blaine. It made no sense.  
>"Well Blaine may be short but he's powerful and he's kind of like the schools secret weapon, he can dodge anyone coming his way and well, he's just damn good at football." Jeff replied. Straightening up as Blaine turned around and headed down our way. There were about twenty people lined up with us and only three spaces and the kicker available. Any chance of me even getting in the team was slim. The coach came back around and asked anyone who wanted the kicker position to go sit on the bench while the others went through some tryout method I didn't want or try to understand. There were three other people with me, all looking better suited for the job and I felt like it was a joke me even being there.<br>Nick and Jeff came sprinting down the gigantic green field towards me, smiles printed on both of their faces, I already knew that they had both got on the team, They were both seriously good at sports and Blaine knew how good they were already.  
>"Hey Kurtiekins, we're on the team!" They both screamed at the same time, it got creepier each time that they did it. I painted a smile on my face and congratulated them, I didn't even know if I wanted to be on the team because I hadn't really enjoyed my time on the team at McKinley, although that could've been because the team was full of obnoxious homophobes. Jeff and Nick planted themselves on the small bench, one on each side of me, practically pushing the other two guys off it. "Want us to wait for you?" Jeff asked as someone was brutally tackled on the field. Fear bubbled up inside of me as I felt a hand on my shoulder pushing me back into a locker, a slushie being thrown in my face and the pain and torture of being at McKinley replaying itself in my mind over and over again. "Kurt? Earth to Kurt! Dude where did you just go then?" Jeff had been lightly tapping me on the shoulder for two minutes straight. "Dude you've gone really pale are you alright?"<br>"Don't call me dude!" I snapped, making both boys jump at my outburst. Adding into my luck the main auditions had just finished and Blaine was jogging over to start the kicker audit...tryouts.  
>"Is everything ok here guys?" Blaine asked.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." I mumbled, still avoiding his gaze.  
>"Well alright then. Kurt you're up first. We're making it simple this year, basically whoever can get the ball over that" he said pointing to the rather tall white pole thing at the end of the field. "Gets the place. Simple enough."<br>"Okay." I replied getting up and walking over to the ball. This reminded me a lot of my McKinley tryout except there was no music and I definitely wasn't going to dance to kick the ball. Taking a deep breath I did a small run up to the kick, putting all my emotion into that one swift motion of my foot. The ball started flying through the air just like it had a year ago and went through the two poles. I turned to face the group of boys that I just remembered had been watching me. I blushed slightly, thankful that I was still wearing the helmet. "Is that all I have to do?" I asked.  
>They stood just staring at me for a bit, Blaine's mouth was gaping open a bit, I think it was due to shock at me actually being able to kick the ball, it wouldn't have shocked me if he had thought that I hadn't.<br>"Umm... Yeah that's it Kurt, that was awesome." he smiled at me, forgetting for a moment all the awkwardness that was going on between us at the moment I smiled back and sat back on the bench, and proceeded to watch the other two guys. Jeff told me that my kick was 'totally better' than the other two boys, one had actually missed the two poles by quite a bit so it was really just down to me and the other one who had succeeded.  
>I took off my helmet which I realised that I still had on and dropped it on the floor. Wanting more than anything to get out of the sweaty football uniform and back into something more fashionable.<br>"Okay I think that that's it for today. Now the kicker was really hard to pick, but I think that I'm going to have to go to for the guy who was definitely better by a long shot." Jeff nudged me at Blaine's comment; I had no clue who was better so my breath was still caught in my throat. "So Kurt, welcome to the Dalton academy football team!" I was actually quit shocked but happy all the same, the next couple of seconds were a blur though Jeff jumped for joy and picked me up to spin me around, when he put me back down my head was spinning and I couldn't think straight, everything ,came rushing into my mind at that moment.  
>'He was awesome...'<br>'I don't get how he beat me...'  
>'...I wonder if Kurt wants a celebratory burrito...'<br>'... Why can't I just tell Kurt that I...'  
>That's when the blackness washed over me, sending me into a deep sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So what did you think? Let me know and i'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thank you to people who have reviewed, favourited and alerted this story it means a lot to me. :) Hugs for all!


	6. Chapter 6: Bad dreams

**AN: **Well here's the next chapter and can i jsut say that i'm really liking the response that this story is getting. it really makes me happy when someone has alerted it or me as an author or review has reviewed it, it gives me inspiration to write, you know? i would always write whether this got alerted or not but it just makes me happy so i wanted to say thanks and i hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Oh and the italics at the end are what kurt is thinking just to be clear.

* * *

><p><em>As I looked around I realised that I wasn't on the Dalton football field anymore. In fact everything had completely changed. I was perched on the edge of a small lagoon, which appeared to be in an opening of a small luscious forest. I could hear the sound of water running and as I looked over the water I could see a huge waterfall that just seemed to never end. I turned my attention back to the forest in front of me and noticed that Blaine was sat across from me with a dopey smile spread on his face. He moved closer to me and held my hand, I felt like we had been there for hours, just smiling and talking to each other. We started laughing and I wasn't even too sure what about. I just felt so happy at that moment that I didn't even care.<em>

_The happiness was short lived as the air suddenly felt cold. The trees were rustling with the wing that was picking up. Blaine was still smiling at me, seemingly unaware that everything had just gone bad. A figure starting moving from I between the trees and was trudging towards us crunching the grass under his bulky feet as he went along. Fear was etched on my face and that was the first moment that Blaine's expression changed. But as soon as he had looked worried, it returned back to smiling dopily at me. Karofsky's huge figure emerged at a sprinting pace as he ran up to where we were sat as he grabbed Blaine. I screamed at the top of my lungs but no sound came out. I tried talking but it was as if my voice had just disappeared. The gigantic bully just sneered at me and threw Blaine into the water as if he was a rag doll. My mouth let out another silent scream, it was as if I my life had turned into a silent movie and I was not enjoying it one bit. Blaine hadn't resurfaced from the water, apparently for some reason he couldn't swim, I thought that he had hit his head._

_I tried to get to him, to save him from drowning but Karofsky pushed me towards the ground which was now wet with rain. He towered over me and I felt like I was super glued to the ground. I was completely and utterly trapped. The Neanderthal raised his foot and was about to kick me when I felt like I was being pulled up into some great escape. I could only hope Blaine was going to be there with me._

"Kurt, Kurt? Come on wake up." I felt like my eyes were glazed over and fought to pull them open again. I finally managed to open them and look around at my surroundings, there were Dalton students walking around what looked like a miniature hospital wing. I realised that the events which happened by the lagoon must have just been a dream.

"Where am I?" I asked to anyone as the stench of disinfectant whirled through my nose. I cringed at the smell.

"You're in the Dalton hospital, it's amazing what this place can afford with the tuition fees and parent donations." The person laughed, I turned my head to look at the person. It surprised me to see Blaine there.

"Hi Blaine." I said, a smile making its way onto my face. I ignored all of the crap that had happened between us in the past few days, I technically in a hospital and I needed my friend with me. "How long have I been here?"

"You've been here for most of the day, its 10pm now. You hit. Your head pretty hard." Blaine sighed, and that's when I realised, I wasn't hearing random people's thoughts. There was no 'Hey I wonder what's for tea tonight' or 'I wonder if I should go to the doctor to get that checked.' or anything else that people thought about. It was completely quiet up other than the quiet chatter of a few of the other students. I suddenly felt very scared, I didn't always like my power but I had inherited it from my mother and I felt like I was the last connection that I had to her. I didn't know whether I had gotten it under control again or if I had lost it. I was too afraid to even try.

"Hey Kurt are you alright? You just went really pale." Blaine asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, must just be tired after the joys of the drama that was today." I said in a slightly sarcastic tone as I rubbed my forehead.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you get tomorrow off school, the dean already talked to your teachers to let them know." Blaine smiled and rubbed my hand reassuringly. He smiled at me and we both realised that we were going to be friends again, no matter what we went through, we would always have a strong friendship.

"Can you skip tomorrow with me? It would be boring on my own." I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze in return while trying to do a puppy dog look. Blaine laughed with me as I burst out laughing at my attempt and nodded his head in reply saying something like "They'd probably want me to keep an eye on you anyway in case you passed out again." I smiled at him and leaned down to give him a hug, he stood up from his seat next to my bed to make sure I didn't strain myself too much. When we separated it looked like he was about to cry. "Blaine what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Kurt about what I... Well what I thought about you before. I don't know how you knew it but I guess you just read me really well and I'm sorry for ever thinking that you were like that, you are one of the strongest and bravest people I have ever met and there honestly isn't anyone better than you on this earth." Blaine gasped for breath as he hadn't taken one throughout his whole little speech.

"Blaine I forgive you and we can be friends again, but one day you'll give me an explanation of why you did okay?" I replied.

"Yeah I promise, now come on let's get you out of here." he smiled and released my hand and went over to the nurses desk to get my release forms. Thankfully my dad hadn't been called otherwise he would have made sure that I was off the whole weeks and probably checked out at a bigger hospital. I felt fine and really didn't need any of that, so I was thankful that Blaine was here to help me.

He came back through the door pushing a grey wheelchair and smirked at me as he told me to get on.

"What? Really Blaine I feel perfectly fine and don't need pushing back to the dorm room." I moaned, looking positively appalled at even being offered to sit in a wheelchair. I didn't even know why the doctor wanted me in it. They hadn't even changed me into any hospital gown which they usually did so clearly I was fine.

"Sorry Kurt but its hospital procedure, now you can either get on the wheel chair you slightly concussed man or you can stay in the hospital the night for 'observation.'" The smirk was clearly evident on his face and I knew that I was fighting a losing battle so I quickly nodded, pushed myself off the bed and slumped into the wheelchair frustrated that practically everyone in Dalton was going to have to see me being carted around in a wheelchair.

We managed to make it to my dorm room with about only five people seeing me, two of them being nick and Jeff who had been sat outside of my room having an epic rock paper scissors battle while they were waiting for me to get back, but after they had made sure I was 'still alive and not a zombie' they went merrily on their way.

As soon as we got into my room I stood up and strode up to my bed and proceeded to flop down on it. I was so tired I didn't even care about creasing my uniform I just wanted to sleep. But in my tired haze I noticed Blaine stood in front of the now closed door standing awkwardly and wondering what to do.

"Can you join me tonight Blaine?" I asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world to ask of a friend that you had just made up with.

"Uhh Kurt I don't know If that is such a-"

"Please after today I just really don't want to be alone." I asked holding back the tears and keeping the brave face in place. The fact that I could lose my power forever was still a ghost in the back of my mind, plaguing me that I might have lost my one last connection to her. Forever.

"Okay." Blaine sighed and came and lay down next to me, pulling me into a protective hug, trying to shelter me from the rest of the world. I had almost fallen asleep when then last few moments of my consciousness before the fall came flooding back into my memory. I thought for a moment.

_'Wait a minute, who loves me?'_


	7. Chapter 7: Together

**AN: **Okay, so i finally got around to updating this and i am sorry that it has been a around two weeks since i last did but the last couple weeks have been crazy and this week i have literally had no time to write which upset me greatly. Also i watched the series finale and OH MY ASDFGHJKL! ARGHHH! NOOOO WHYYY! is all i'm going to say about it. So enjoy! Also thank you to those of you who have reviewed and favourited and alerted! it means a lot and you people are awesome so thank you! :D I will stop babbling now so READ ON!

* * *

><p>Waking up the next day felt like bliss, no alarm screaming at me to get up and it just felt natural. I tried to stretch but I ended up hitting something a lot harder than a pillow. Said hard thing proceeded to fall out of the bed with a rather audible thud and then screamed several profanities as they realised what was happened.<p>

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked over the side of my plain double bed. Dalton really did provide good beds for their housing students. Blaine was now a big heap on the floor looking rather dazed at his less than peaceful wakeup.

"Good morning to you too." He smiled up at me through half closed eyes. He looked amazingly adorable, the triangular eyebrowed boy pulled himself up and tackled me to the bed, pinning my hands above me with one hand and tickling me with the other. It was the perfect morning to have after all the stress of the past few days, I knew that my feelings for Blaine were strong and this was making them even more present, but if Blaine wanted to be friends then I would happily be that. Of course I had that small thought at the back of my head, someone loved me and it could be Blaine, I could only really hope that It was Blaine and after what I now called the valentine's day that never happened, it couldn't be him, it just couldn't.

"So what do you want to do today?" He stopped tickling me and smiled down at me. We had ended up with Blaine straddled on top of me but he didn't seem to notice or just didn't care.

"Umm, I don't mind really, you got anything in mind?"

"Actually yes there is something we could do." he smirked and leapt off the bed. "So... What is it?" I asked, confused but intrigued for what the shorter boy had in mind.

"It's a surprise, you will just have to wait and see." he laughed and was practically jumping around the rather large dorm room. He looked as excited as a small child in a candy shop, I'll admit I'm not the biggest fan of surprises but something about Blaine made me forget about that and embrace the side of me that ignored what was logical and just followed what was right.

"Fine so do I have to wear anything in particular?" I asked watching Blaine skip around my room, realising that he was wearing his Dalton sweats from football practice. He seemed to notice that I was staring at him so he looked down to see what I was looking at and then he noticed as well, blushing slightly he looked back up with a smile on his face.

"No just jeans and a hoodie will do, so I'm gonna go to my room and get changed I'll be back in five minutes." I nodded and sighed when the mahogany door closed behind him, I pushed myself up off the bed and net over to one of the draws and pulled out a pair of Marc Jacobs jeans and slipped them on, I continued looking for a hoodie when I noticed one of Blaine's old ones folded up with the rest of mine, I picked it up and smiled when I remembered when he had given it to me.

_Back in december..._

_"Come on you look freezing Kurt just take it!" Blaine shouted daringly at me. It was dark in late December and we were trudging back to my house through the snow. We had been to Breadsticks as a kind of Christmas break get together. _  
><em>"Blaine it doesn't go with my outfit! And I'm fine really." I tried to sound convincing but my chattering teeth were kind of a dead giveaway.<em>  
><em>"Kurt I will make you wear it one way or another." He smirked at me and then pulled me into a hug, preventing me from moving anywhere. "I will let go and we can keep walking when you put this on." I sighed, I was perfectly content on staying like this, just being held (admittedly against my will) by Blaine, I felt like I was finally where I belonged.<em>  
><em>"Fine, give it here." I said in mock frustration, he let me go and handed me the hoodie and I pulled it over my head and felt warmer already. He smiled triumphantly at me and we continued walking through the snow.<em>

I wanted to wear the hoodie to wherever we were going but had no idea if Blaine would freak out at seeing me in it again, what if he asked for it back? There was a knock at my door, bringing me out of my thoughts, and I pulled the hoodie over my head after deciding that I would just wear it and if he asked then I would come up with some kind of excuse.

"Come in!" I exclaimed to the person on the other side, Blaine waltzed back into the room, he still had the giddy smirk glued to his face and he looked absolutely adorable when he was that adorable.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet clearing raring to go.

"Yeah." I replied and we walked out of my dorm room together and through the halls together, he reached for my hand and took it in his. A smile appeared on my face and it would not go away for the whole walk there.

We had walked for about fifteen minutes and I was shocked to still think we were still on Dalton ground.

"So do I get to know where we are going yet?" I asked, not impatiently, but with genuine curiosity eating me from the inside out.

"We're almost there, just five more minutes I promise." he said as we came up to a large group of trees and he pointed to the sign just to the right which read 'Dalton forest' we walked through the trees, jumped over a small stream and climbed over logs, he wasn't kidding about dressing casually, if I had been wearing my usual, then I would have probably not been able to complete the trip. True to his word another few minutes passed and we had arrived at a small clearing, the was a waterfall that was pouring water into the rather large pond in front of us. It all looked so familiar but I couldn't for the life of me place where I could have seen it before. Blaine sat just by the water's edge and patted the space opposite him wanting me to sit with him. I sat on the grass and faced him, our surroundings were beautiful and it felt like a little secluded secret space just for me and him.

"Welcome to my secret hideaway." He smiled and gestured around him. "This is where I like to come whenever I feel stressed or sad or just need some time to myself, I hadn't been here a lot after I met you as I felt like I could talk to you about it... Then we had that... Uh... Fight and I came here to collect my thoughts together and I realised that what I thought about you wasn't true in the slightest and the only reason that I thought it in the first place was because I was afraid of admitting my true feelings for you as I've never felt this trouble about someone before, and when you first feel something like that It can scare you and make you want to run, but I realised that I can't do that anymore, I care about you too much to lose you Kurt. Everybody has that moment in their life when they see someone and think 'oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever' and anytime I see you I think that and I know that I never want to run from that feeling ever again, Kurt would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" He held my hand tightly in his, as if it were the last thing keeping him from falling off the earth.

"Blaine you know how much I care for you and I would love to be your boyfriend." He sighed in relief and smiled at my words, but I willed myself to continue. "But before I can say yes and become your boyfriend, there is something that you have to know about me."

"Oh God you're not dying are you?" He blurted out in a panic.

"NO! No Blaine I'm not dying! I'm different than other people."

"Yes you are Kurt but what makes you different is what makes you strong, whether you're gay, straight, orange, purple, dinosaur... I don't care." He rubbed soothing circles in my hand.

"Yeah but I mean that I'm really different... Blaine my mother was something that some called a reader and I inherited her abilities from her... Well one of them anyway."

"Wait what do you mean?" He blurted out again.

"I mean that I can read minds and that's how I knew what you were thinking about me." I sighed in relief about finally getting that off my chest. Blaine eyes turned from the warm hazel to a dark gold like they did whenever he was thinking, he was looking at me but it looked like he was looking through me, his expression unreadable. I felt scared and prepared myself for the rejection, for him to call me crazy and walk away and leave me on my own in the middle of the forest. Alone.

"So could you read my mind right now?" He continued to rub the reassuring pattern into my hand. He might have been in shock but he was trying his damned best to understand.

"I could try." I replied as the wind turned a bit colder and I remembered that I hadn't tried since I passed out. I put on a brave face and decided that it was now or never to find out if I still had my power. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, preparing myself for whatever was about to happen.

'... Never knew that people could actually read minds, that's so strange but totally awesome at the same time, Kurt looks adorable like this right now, all concentrating and what not, no wonder I am getting so distracted in class, he just looks so damn adorable all the time...'

"I think you should concentrate in class more, we don't want you failing because of my adorableness now do we." I opened my eyes and smirked at him. His eyes bulged out in a surprised gesture and then an amazed smile fell on his face.

"So you can actually read minds? Kurt that's awesome and part of who you are and I don't care and you're still the Kurt I've always known but somehow you've made yourself even more special and unique and the offer still stands if you want to be my boyfriend." He smiled and brought his hand to my cheek and leaned a little closer but not close enough to kiss.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Blaine Anderson." With those words I closed the distance between us and brought my lips to his.

Fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I can't believe that season three of Glee is now over! SPOILERS FOR LAST EPISODE AHEAD! I am now really wanting to know what Kurt is going to do now that he didn't get into NYADA, which he so should have! I mean he nailed his audition unlike _some other people _*Cough* Berry *Cough* so i don't know what to think at the moment, except for now Glee has proved that it is kind of the Rachel Berry show. MINI RANT OVER.  
>Thank you for reading!<br>HUGS!


	8. Chapter 8: The Date

**AN: **Oh wow, it's been a while like two or more weeks since i updated this, and now i am updating this and as i promised its a longer chapter! YAY! good times!

* * *

><p>It's strange how quick a week could pass when you were in such total bliss, there had been shy looks as we passed in the hallways and we had been practically inseparable after classes as we sat cuddled together in a comfortable knot on the couch in the common room. I really couldn't feel holier at that moment, I thought to myself, "If I looked into the mirror of erised right now I would just see me and Blaine right where we are now' and then I mentally slapped myself for picking up Blaine's Harry potter quotes that I found slightly adorable. We were pretty much burst out of our little bubble when Wes bounded into the room, gavel in hand ready for warbler practice.<p>

"Guys as glad as I am that you two are finally together and as much as it breaks my heart to say this, it's warblers practice and you two need to get your butts down there now before I personally carry you there." he stood there waiting for about three seconds before Blaine untangled himself and stood up offering me his hand.

"And as much I would love to be carried, I'd rather Kurt do it." Blaine smirked as I blushed and he pulled me out of the room by my hand as we ran to Warbler hall much like we did the first day we met, taking the same short cut through a smaller, quieter hall making me remember that day that had to be one of the best days of my life just because it was the day that I met Blaine.

The warbler hall was already full of the other warblers, as we sat down next to each other in our usual space on a couch just to the right of the council's chairs. Nick and Jeff sent a knowing glance our way which I decided to ignore, we had only been boyfriends for a week, there was definitely none of... That going on. Wes strode back into the room having slipped back into head warbler mode and placed himself in the middle chair in between the other two council members and proceeded to bang his gavel onto the table.

"Now as everyone should know by now Regionals is just over a month away and we have a lot to prepare for in that time so for the next three days anyone an audition for the solo spot for the competition, now I know this is short notice but I assume you all at least know 5 songs of by heart and we always do impromptu performances so it's really not that difficult." it was weird no every little Wes needed to breath as he only paused for a moment and continued. "Now does anyone want to audition now?. There was silence for a moment until the couch rose a little bit as Blaine stood up.

"I have a song I've been working on for a little bit now, if that's alright." he seemed a bit wary but Wes nodded and smiled. Quite a few of the warblers sat back in their seats and anticipated an awe inspiring hyperactive performance involving dancing and furniture jumping, so when the hazel eyed boy went and grabbed the nearest guitar and sat down on a stool which David had pulled out for him, a lot of the warblers, including myself, sat up straighter in anticipation to see what Blaine was going to do. He sent a nervous smile my way and began strumming the guitar. The song kiss me by Ed sheeran mixed beautifully with his voice. it was clear that he was singing it to me and it made me feel weak it in the knees.

"You wanna be loved." He finished and everyone stood up and applauded him as he rose and put the guitar back then sat down next to me again and pulled me into another hug.

"What did you think?" he asked as he nuzzled my neck, everyone else having looked back to council, giving us some form of privacy.

"I thought it was amazing Blaine." I replied lovingly.

"So will you?"

"Will I what?" I asked slightly confused.

"Kiss me like we're falling in love." He admitted, giving my neck a quick peck for emphasis.

"Of course I will." I leaned in to capture his lips but he pulled away, with a mischievous smirk printed on his lips. He pulled me so that I was also standing up, he waved at Wes who waved back and wolf whistled as Blaine led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we passed all of the classrooms.

"On a romantic date." He stated. As he slowed down so that we could walk together, side by side and hand in hand. We eventually walked out of the main old Dalton building and we were surprisingly enough greeted by a long black limo.

"Blaine... Is this- I...? You? For us?" I managed to stutter out, finally settling for the half question that was understandable enough to get an answer. He laughed a bit but replied.

"Yes it is, now your ride awaits." The shorter man released my hand and practically skipped to the shiny limo and then opened the door, gesturing for me to get in. I walked forwards, almost in a daze and slid inside. The intern was simply stunning, there were green and blue lights illuminating the walls and black leather seats which just screamed "Expensive!" I decided to no bring up prices or money or anything that could possibly spoil the mood I was in. Blaine soon followed and sat next to me in the back, gently closing the door and placing his arm around me as the chauffeur drove away.

We had been driving for 15 minutes when I decided to ask the question.

"So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned and held me closer. "So has anything interesting happened to you lately? The brown haired boy asked, trying to deflect the question.

"Well I was practically serenaded and whisked off in a limo just this afternoon by the most beautiful man I've ever met." I smiled up at him as he just wiggled his eyebrows.

"Do I need to beat him up?"

"Blaine-" I lightly smacked his chest. "Way to ruin a romantic moment." I jokingly replied as I pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Plus I would never let you punch yourself, you would just look stupid."

"Oh now who's ruining the romance?" He smiled and pinned me so I was lying down on the seat with him just above me, pressing gentle kisses all over my face. The little window in the front suddenly scrolled down and the driver told us we had arrived to our destination, I had been so caught up in the moment that I had no idea how long we had been travelling for and didn't have a clue where we were. So when Blaine offered his hand as I stepped out of the limousine, my mouth almost hit the floor.

The sun was now setting on the horizon which gave the whole restaurant a more romantic look which was heightened by the candles on each of the tables illuminating the restaurant in a romantic glow and the flowers which surrounded the entire building. The name was something in Italian which I couldn't understand but it somehow added to the ambiance of the whole place.

As we strolled into the beautiful restaurant my eyes roamed aimlessly over the whole interior, trying to wrap my head around how Blaine had found this place.

"Reservation for Anderson." Blaine spoke to the waitress, she looked at both of us and our entwined hands and smiled sweetly, clearly this place was not close to Lima. She led the way to a small booth near the back, and handed us our menus.

"I hope this table is too your liking Mr Anderson, I will be back in a minute to take your order." With that note she smiled again and sauntered off to serve someone else. I looked down at the menu she had handed us and tried my best to ignore the price because this place was stupidly expensive if the price for the salad was anything to go by.

"Blaine how did you find this place?" I asked, deciding to set the menu down to stop the rising panic inside me from bubbling its way to the surface. Blaine clasped my hand in his, my heart started to beat rapidly, this was definitely one of the most romantic things anyone had ever done for me.

"I used to go here a lot when family came around and it's always been a special place in my heart and I wanted to share it with you Kurt." He grinned and went back to looking at the menu like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Confusion set in for a moment before I shook it off, he was probably just seeing if they had added anything since he last came.

"So what can I get you?" The girl had practically popped out of nowhere and Blaine replied to her with something that sounded absolutely mouth-watering. She turned to me to ask and I just replied that I would have to same. After taking the menus off us she walked away into a different part of the restaurant. Blaine shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands now that he didn't have a menu to hide behind, I could tell that he was nervous about something, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what.

"Blaine are you okay?" I asked him, concern etched on my face and riddled into my voice.

"Yeah I'm-"

"Here's your food guys." The waitress came back and set our food in front of us, interrupting Blaine and giving him the perfect opportunity not to reply. I dug into my food and almost moaned at how good it tasted, it was like a dance of perfect flavour on my taste buds. Blaine looked exactly the same with his, continually eating forkful after forkful of pasta as if it was going to disappear any second.

"That was so good!" I said ten minutes later, both of our plates we're now empty.

"Yeah wasn't it just, I thought you might like this place. I hope you don't mind but I already ordered our dessert when I reserved the table, I know you'll like it though." The brown haired boy looked at me adoringly and we just spent a while just staring into each other's eyes, forgetting where we were and just imagining that it was only Blaine and me sat in some far off place here no one could hurt us.

"Kurt I need to tell you something important." Blaine almost whispered which brought me straight back to reality.

"Okay, you can tell me anything Blaine." This seemed to calm him slightly as he sighed and held my hand in his.

"Well Kurt I..." Blaine paused and seemed to go into himself, preparing himself for whatever he was about to tell me. I almost read his mind as the suspense was killing me but I refrained myself, I would not break his trust like that.

"Blaine anything you tell me could not change my opinion of you, I mean you already know the strangest thing about me and you didn't even blink when I told you, so just tell me when you're ready." I reassured him, rubbing soothing circles into the top of his hands.

"I love you." Blaine stated, resting his head on his other hand. "I mean I know we've only been boyfriends for a week but I have liked you so much longer than that and I can't believe that I get to call you my boyfriend you're just so perfect and I love you." if I had've had a drink in my hand or mouth, I would have dropped it and spat it out in shock. I couldn't believe that Blaine loved me; I mean of course I loved him back there was no question about it, and I just couldn't believe that he loved me.

"I love you too Blaine." His eyes lit up and he beamed straight at me, he then proceeded to lean over the table and connect his lips to mine. As we parted the waitress walked back up with a chocolate cake and two spoons. A knowing smile was etched on her face as she placed it on the table and skipped away.

"This is absolutely amazing Blaine." I smiled as I lifted up a forkful of chocolate cake and guided it to Blaine's mouth. We kept feeding each other until there was nothing left to share and Blaine held out his hand for me to take. We started walking out of the restaurant when I realised that we hadn't paid.

"But what about the-"

"Already taken care of sweetheart." I blushed at the nickname and we kept walking towards the limo, hand in hand and totally blissed out.

The ride back involved a lot of cuddling and sharing kisses with each other. I was surprised that my heart wasn't currently on the floor by how hard it was beating in my chest but somehow it was still there. I placed my hand on his chest and his heart beat matched mine, it was beating just as fast but somehow made me feel calmer knowing that he felt the exact same way that I did.

We pulled up outside of Dalton and slipped out of the limo together, Blaine waved to the drive as he drove off and we walked back into the halls together. During the date I had completely lost track of time so when I looked at the large grandfather clock in the main hall, it surprised me a little to find that it was just before curfew.

"Come on before they lock the dorm rooms." Blaine whispered through the desolate hallway as he pulled me towards the dorms in the west wing and practically sprinted towards the door before they buzzed and locked for the night. When he reached them luckily they were still open, holding the door open for me as I walked through I realised how romantic Blaine had made the whole evening. He caught up with me and placed his hand back in mine, the spaces between his fingers were right where mine fit perfectly and it just felt so right.

"We are now at your door Kurt." He said triumphantly.

"I had an amazing time tonight Blaine, thank you." I said as I moved slightly closer to him.

"The pleasure was all mine." The shorter boy whispered as he brought his face so that we were only inches apart, closing the distance between us was like a magnetic attraction and when our lips crushed together, the fireworks were brought back. It was like a million fourth of Julys rolled into one moment. My mind turned to mush and my heart was pounding inside my chest. I was pretty sure that we were both flying in those minutes that e spent kissing.

"I love you." Blaine smiled as he released my lips but still leaning his forehead on mine to keep some kind of connection there.

"I love you too." I whispered back. Blaine gave me one more quick peck before turning around and heading towards his room, looking back every so often until he reached his door which in retrospect was only on the other end of the hall. He glanced back one final time before walking into his dorm room and closing the door. I followed suit and as I closed the door I leaned against it. I felt like life really couldn't get better than that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>And there it is! See wasn't all sunshine and klainebows? Thanks for reviewing and favouriting and alerting. Next chapter will be out soon! Thank you my lovely readers! :D  
>Hugs.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: New surprises

**AN: **So i feel and know that's its been way too long since i last updated this and i am so sorry for that, i hope this chapter makes up for it... but if it doesn't ... well there's always virtual cookies ;) Thanks for everyone who reviews, (or comments ive no clue whats its called now) favourites, alerts and reads this, it means so much to me so thank you so much! VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! Okay i'll shut up now, you may read on!

* * *

><p>My head was still swimming the next day and I couldn't come down from that high. Even while everyone else was trying to speak French around me in class, I was still completely in the clouds, last night had been heaven and I couldn't wait to see Blaine again, which would be soon as we had warblers together that night.<p>

"Kurt could you please tell everyone in the class what I just said?" The teacher stopped in front of my desk. My neck snapped up to look at her, her face was cold and neutral but you could tell that she was not happy. Everyone in the class had stopped what they were doing and had turned to face the commotion. My face was turning a brilliant shade of red and I had no idea what to do.

"Umm... I don't know... Sorry." my head went back to looked at the desk and the room seemed to become so silent that you could have heard someone whisper from miles away.

"Well you can learn what I was teaching everyone else in detention tonight Mr Hummel." I could have sworn that she smirked at me as she walked away back to the front of the classroom. Everyone turned back to their friends and worked on the sheet that was on everyone's desk. I groaned inwardly and slumped down into my seat. Warbler practice was that ought and I was not allowed to miss it.

"But Miss I-"

"No buts Mr Hummel, detention. Tonight." She snapped and continued to write on the white board. My brain started to feel like it was being compacted into a small space, I was so frustrated; this lesson didn't even help me in the slightest, being fluent in French and all. Up until I was 15 I spent half of the summer with my grandmother in Paris and seeing as the only language she spoke was French I picked it up pretty quick. I didn't get why I was being punished for not doing something that wouldn't help me in the slightest and it meant that I would have to miss seeing Blaine that night.

I couldn't understand why but I was getting mad and it was starting to flare up inside of me, filling up my chest until I felt like I couldn't breathe. I shut my eye to try and calm myself down but it only made me see red. M eyes shot open and the second they did I felt like everything was being releases out of my body to the teacher's desk at the front which I had decided to stare at.

It didn't help that the very next second, the desk blew up.

Everyone was ducked underneath their desks in seconds to avoid the pieces of desk debris that was flying across the classroom. It looked like a war zone and as the chunks of wood hit the windows all walls the noise made most of the class scream. A rather large piece of debris flew and hit me right across the face which made me realise that I had t moved from my seat, as I rushed to get under my seat I realise that the explosion may have been my fault.

It felt like an eternity but it had only been seconds. Everyone was slowly standing and looking around the classroom at the damage. You couldn't even tell it had been a classroom anymore. My mind had gone into some sort of shock and I stayed sitting on the floor unmoving.

"Okay everyone leave this classroom right now... Oh my goodness... Mr Hummel go to the nurse right now!" she almost screamed the last part and I had no idea why until I felt something wet sliding down my face. My mind was too busy to even think about moving so I stayed where I was wondering if I had actually just blown something up. Someone had run to my side and was checking my face out, my eyes moved slightly up so that he could see who it was. Kneeling just above me was Nick, who was checking out what I assumed was a rather large gash on my right cheek.

"Kurt? Hey Kurt its Nick Are you okay." He waited a moment for an answer but did not receive one. "Hey can someone go get Blaine Anderson please? He could help." Somehow he had a wet tissue in his hand and was using to wipe my face, I didn't know how long it took but sure enough Blaine ran into the classroom but skidded to a halt when he saw the damage of the room.

"What the hell happened in here?" He asked as he looked around, when his eyes landed on me his face paled dramatically. "Oh my... Kurt!" The curly haired boy ran over and pulled me into a hug.

"Blaine..." It was barely over a whisper but somehow I had managed to make my lips move.

"It's okay, I'm going to take you to the nurse to get your face looked at okay?" He asked his voice full of love and care. I felt like I didn't deserve it, I could have just killed my whole class and Blaine was treating me like an angel. It didn't feel right. I nodded anyway and he lifted me up into a bridal hold, had I been in my usual frame of mind I would have made a joke about it but I was not in the mood for any kind of joke. When we were out of the room and halfway to the nurse's office, I decided to voice my inner turmoil.

"Blaine... I think it was my fault." it had been barely above a whisper but I was sure Blaine had heard it as soon as he stopped walking.

"What?"

"I think I blew up the French room." I voiced a bit louder but I almost starting crying, my strong wall which I had been trying to build up the entire time was crumbling down faster than a waterfall.

"Are you sure?" He asked in the same caring tone as before. When I only nodded he sighed and kissed my forehead. "We'll talk about this later but right now your check is really bleeding and we need to sort that out." he continued down the hallway as if nothing had happened and that's when I knew that Blaine was the one for me, he would never judge me and I didn't know what I would do without him. Sure he may not be too ecstatic about my new power but neither was I, but we'd figure it out. Together.


	10. Chapter 10: Oops i did it again

**AN: **I have no idea when this was last updated... a month? a few weeks at the least and you have every right to throw lamps at me and i am sorry for the delay but i had some writers block and couldn't write a thing and then all of a sudden last night... this happened and its the longest chapter yet being almost 4,000 words so i hope you enjoy it and maybe it makes up for the delay, and well if not the world will never run out of lamps. :)

* * *

><p>I sighed as I finally got to lie down on a semi comfortable bed, to tell the truth I would have rather been in my own dorm room lying down and cuddling with Blaine, but of course the teacher who had been so harsh as to give me a detention had decided it best to make me go the nurses office as it was now apparent that I would not be going to any detention any time soon, the miniature explosion in her classroom had made sure of that and as soon as she made the suggestion of taking a trip to the school's nurse while I was on the floor outside her classroom Blaine had agreed with her. Which was the reason I wasn't cuddling with him and was instead in a room about the size of my closet lying on what I hope was a sanitised grey bed, holding Blaine's hand while my brain decided that it would be fun to siege war on my skull and shoot repeatedly at it which made me groan out in pain. The only sign to the outside world that I wasn't alright. The slightly overweight middle aged nurse had of course put it down to shock of the situation, personally I think it was my body reacting not so happily to the new power and for once I was agreeing with my body on something.<p>

I had no idea what the time was but it s definitely some time just after dinner as I could register the minds around me in the hallways, they were buzzing with the excitement of what had happened and of course retelling over exaggerated glossed over stories to make things seem so much more Hollywood than they had really been. Such as Laurence who had sat two seat behind me had told one of his friends that there was actually a pipe bomb under the teachers desk and he had been the one to notice it then partially disable it so the explosion was smaller than it would have been had he not so heroically stepped in. It was actually quite comical really that he thought something as exciting as that would really happen. Of course no one but Blaine and me would ever know the real reason, of course Nick and Jeff would put two and two together if they didn't already know which would shock me knowing that pair, I swear those two were stealthier than the F.B.I sometimes.

Blaine stroked the back of my hand tenderly as my head burst with pain once again and I let out what had to be a very unattractive yelp. I was extremely thankful that Blaine was next to me, it made my painful head drift to thought of the hopeful future where we would stride hand in hand through central park in the spring time, trees overhanging our heads and maybe a squirrel or two casually scurrying around us. It was a good distraction for a bit. Of course as soon as the extremely pale nurse left the room to get something from the Dalton hospital wing (which was for some reason on the other end of the school. Crazy right?) Blaine decided that this was a good time to bring up the whole explosion thing. Yippee.

"Did you know that you were going to get another power?" He asked casually while continuing with the soothing circles in a clockwise motion on top of my hand, it was almost as if he thought the gesture would coax an answer out of me.

"To be honest I didn't even know about the first one until I got it." I said quickly, trying to keep the talking to a minimum and hoping that Blaine would leave it at that.

"So when did you find out about being able to read minds." The black haired boy continued, clearly we were not done on the subject and I inwardly sighed.

"I was about ten, when I first read my father's mind, I thought he was talking to me so I was replying, which freaked him out as he hadn't even said anything." I took a moment to collect my thoughts in the mine field that was my head. "M mother had died two years before that and seeing as it was from her side of the family I had no one to talk to about it, I thought I could talk to my dad but all I got from him was 'I know she could do it but I'll be damned if I understand it.' And that leaves me here in a nurse's office just as confused as you." I had no idea how Blaine was reacting to all of this but for my own mental well being, even thought it wasn't well at the moment anyway, I decided that my eyes would remain shut and I would remain ignorant.

Turns out my streak of luck had not run out yet when my head thought that the mines going off inside of it wasn't enough and it dropped and atomic bomb. The scream that emanated out of my mouth was loud and I'm pretty sure that a few tears were running down my face, at least they could get away from the agony that was pulsing in my head. I squeezed Blaine's hand as a way of trying to ease the pain. It did not work.

"Kurt, honey I'm going to find the nurse and see if I can't get you some pain med's quicker, I'll make her run and break her hip if I have to. Okay?" He released my hand and before I could say 'No Please don't leave me on my own right now!' he had gone and I was left on my own in a room that looked and smelt like it was meant to be a janitors closet rather than a nurse's office and when I saw the mop and bucket leaning on one of the dark grey walls I started to think that it was a mixture of the two.

Turns out after the A-bomb was dropped, my head was completely clear, like a river on a lazy Sunday morning and I felt completely fine, I could only assume that my body had now adjusted to the new power that I had acquired more than I had mentally. A group of random Dalton students laughed somewhere close to the door and I got up off the bed and blinked a couple of times, just to make sure that I was not about to go into a complete U-turn and burst into flames of pain, but as everything stayed where it was and nothing turned red, I knew that I was completely fine.

"Weird." I muttered to myself as I opened the creaky old door of the nurse's station and edged down the hallway, when I walked, no matter where the destination was I always had time to think and clear my head which is what I definitely needed to do at that moment, the war may be gone but the confusion was left behind and I knew that it needed to leave as much as the pain did. So my feet started walking.

The hallway was still bustling with chatty Dalton upper-classmen, I got a few waves from people Such as Nick and Jeff who both winked at me, clearly they had thought something had gone on between Blaine and I in the nurse's station, which I decided wasn't worth correcting them over, they could think what they wanted, people had certainly thought worse about me so it was only a speck on an already dirty napkin. John from French class asked me if I was okay now, he had been sat two seats over and we had talked a few times before. He wasn't in the warblers where most of my friends were and I wasn't on the basketball team where most of his friends and himself resided so our friendship stayed within the walls of the French room. Lucky for me he was just as stumped at the random explosion as the rest of the French classroom so after asking if his head was okay (which had a huge gash in, but according to him 'He had received worse from skateboarding) I continued towards the end of the hall and turned left, to now be faced with the grand marble staircase that was now one of my favourite parts of Dalton it always flooded me with memories of my first ever visit here when I first met Blaine, learnt about the rock stars of Dalton, held Blaine's hand for the first time and been sang to, it still counted as one of the best days of my life and I couldn't help but thank fate for this amazing place and all the good things that had happened to me since I had gotten here, which definitely far outweighed the bad. I hadn't realised that I had just stopped and stared at the huge spiral staircase which had caused me to get a few strange stares from some of the other students, they all had certain thoughts about my strangeness but luckily they kept them to themselves. The warblers may be the rock stars but I was definitely getting used to the attention that didn't involve people shoving me in lockers or throwing liquid rainbows over my face, it was a nice difference but it was a strange difference which made me speed up the staircase, just in case someone did have a slushie hidden under the huge blue and red blazers and decided to use it on me, I knew it was a stupid thought from the start and I had to wrap my head around the fact that the people in Dalton were different, well most were different and if they weren't, well they were restricted by the rules which was good enough for me.

As I walked around the huge main reception hall at the top of the pristine steps I decided to have a walk around the grounds, feeling that the fresh air would definitely clear my head for sure. I walked through the mahogany double doors and into the gravel and looked around at my beautiful surroundings which were illuminated by the setting sun.

While striding over one of the more grassy areas of the Dalton premises I remembered something that Blaine had told me about Dalton in one of my very first weeks at the magical boarding school "When I feel like the pressures of school life are getting too high or if Wes's gavel has banged one too many times in rehearsal then I just go to this little piece of heaven hidden within the Dalton grounds, there's even a waterfall there and it's just amazing to think that no one else has found it, it's just a bit off to the left of the main entrance but it's hidden until you see it." Yes his description of where it was had been just a bit too high in the realm of vague but I thought at it couldn't kill me to try and find it. Walking in what I thought was the right direction I reached the edge of the forest, staying out of the trees, I tried to hear the giveaway trickling of a waterfall so as soon as I even heard a drip I hustled into the forest and gaped at what I had found. The grass was some shade of deep green that I couldn't begin to describe and sure enough the sound of falling water was louder as I was stood only a few feet from the large pond and waterfall that was cascading down into the waters depths. I took a step forwards and felt lie, I was in some sort of trance, the water was astoundingly pretty and the evening light just accentuated the beauty of Dalton's best kept secret.

I perched myself at the edge of the cool water and crossed my legs in front of myself. I closed my eyes and decided that this was perfect for trying to clear the storm clouds which had gathered in my head. I took one deep breath in and focused on pushing all of my troubles out of my system, it was the way I had always done things and it had always worked for me. It felt like all of my worries were melting away and the calmness was replacing everything else in my head. If you couldn't take away your troubles by shopping then this was the only other solution.

After what could have been hours but was in fact just 15 minutes I felt calm enough to start to creak open my eyes, I saw the orange Haze of the sunset and smiled at the warm feeling it gave me, it was almost as warm as being hugged by Blaine and it gave me a sense of contentment.

Until I turned around and realised that it wasn't the sunset but actually a bush I had apparently set on fire while I was venting.

I suddenly smelt the smoke which was like a smack in face and brought me back to reality. In a rush of my own thoughts I stripped off my blazer and dunked it in the water, making sure that it was fully drenched as I threw it over the bush, putting the fire out before it could spread further. I sighed in some sort of reliefs but I still felt the panicked need to run the hell away from that spot as fast as I could. So with my wet and now singed blazer firmly in my hand, I sprinted out of the forest and didn't look back, It was strange how quickly things could happen but in my life it felt like the norm for things to keep happening as nothing had ever been boring for me, everything had been happening straight after the other from the get go and to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way, but I would prefer the things that happened to be a little bit more pleasant. That didn't feel like too much to ask for.

When I was halfway back to Dalton I slowed my pace down to a walk and screamed for Blaine, I was stupid to think for a second that it would work as Blaine was still inside the Dalton building... Probably looking for me as I had so kindly left the grimy nurse's station when Blaine had gone to get pain meds. Woops.

It seemed like a good reason to pick my pace up again and sprint back to the main Dalton entrance, all in all the trip back had taken half an hour and I couldn't believe how long I had been gone, the sky above me was now dark and the sunset had long disappeared down below the horizon, it was one of those things that happened everyday that you would expect. One thing I did not expect was for Trent to run past me into the building, hitting my shoulder as he bulldozed past.

"Watch it Hummel!" He practically bellowed as he kept running, turning left and down another hallway out of my sight.

"Rude." I murmured as I stopped in the middle of the hall to straighten out my shirt. Trent was a high strung person so I assumed he had a test tomorrow that he had forgotten about and let the rudeness slip from my mind. I thanked my one bit of luck that my phone had been in my back pocket and not one of the many blazer pockets as I pulled it out and rang Blaine before anything else chaotic happened. The phone rang once before he picked it up.

"Kurt?" He said his voice full of concern.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked while silently praying that he was close.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that seeing as you were the one who ran away from the nurses' station when I went to get the nurse?" There was no agitation or anger in his voice it was just full of concern and it made my gut feel full with guilt.

"I'm sorry; I'm just in main hall at the moment."

"So you heard about the fire as well?" I prayed that he was not talking about the same fire that I was thinking about.

"What fire Blaine?" I asked with slight apprehension in my voice, it seemed like the room around me was swimming and time had slowed down.

"The one in the forest, Trent was on a walk around the grounds during his perfecting duty and noticed that practically the whole forest was on fire." It made sense now why Trent was running, but the whole forest? I was sure I had put the fire out and even then it was small, it couldn't have been my fault... Could it? To quench my suspicion I ran back outside to check and sure enough the whole forest was roaring with flames licking at the night sky which was being illuminated by the fire but covered with smoke.

"Holy crap."

"I know right? Hey I'm in the main hall now, where are you Kurt?" He asked and I could practically hear his voice through the wall.

"I'm just outside." I replied.

"What! Are you crazy? Get back in here now!" I could feel someone grab my arm and pull me back through the large entranceway. I assumed that it was Blaine and when I looked over my suspicions were confirmed but as soon as I turned to face him he pulled me into an embrace that I could only return with all of my heart as my mind was completely elsewhere.

Had I started the fire even though I was sure that it was all out? Maybe a bit off in the side was on fire and I hadn't noticed... Or maybe someone else had done it.

Who was I kidding it was blatantly my fault.

By the time I was back into the lovely space that we call reality, Blaine was snapping his fingers quickly in front of my probably very pale face.

"Kurt, earth to Kurt? Babe you were so away with the divas just then." He smiled, it was amazing how calm Blaine could be when just outside there was a fire blazing and roaring through the forest. Then again Blaine was a normal teenage boy who was amazing in every aspect of him, I loved him with all of my heart and I knew that I didn't deserve him, that I was just being selfish, he deserved someone else who was normal, who wouldn't be such a hassle to love back. Then again that was a thought that I could definitely save for another day, right now there were more dangerous matters to take care of.

"We need to stop the fire." I said with a slight edge of apprehension in my voice and I started back towards where Blaine had pulled me from.

"Hey wait no!" He said and once again grabbed my arm. This time with a little more force. When I turned and stared at him he lessened his grip slightly. "I don't think you or I have the equipment to put out a fire, so let's just wait with the rest of the students."

Sure enough the hall was now filled with Dalton students in all different stages of getting ready for sleep, some were already in their pyjamas, others were in their uniforms and of course Jeff was just in a towel.

"Jeff do I even want to know?" Blaine asked beside me as he tried to repress the slight giggle that was forming in his throat.

"I guess it was a bad time to take a shower." The blond haired boy laughed at his own knack of humour which cracked Blaine up in turn.

With the whole student body of Dalton crammed into one room and the stress of the over excited day I had taken part in, my mind was not as easy to close as it normally was and there were too many thoughts to even try to comprehend. It was like one big concert hall where everyone had a microphone and nobody would shut up.

The hall remained like this for another two hours during which time the fire brigade had shown up and put out the fire, the firemen of Westerville Ohio were not the ones that you see on the calendar let me tell you that, they were all either middle aged or pushing 60 and some were slightly overweight, but I was thankful that they had saved my school from completely burning down. They left the principal's office where they had been for half an hour telling her the damage and if they could, what had caused it. Soon afterwards our principal, who was a lovely lady in her mid thirties, came and stood in front of us. She did not look happy.

"This was no accidental fire, the fire men can't tell what started it but they are sure off this, on, now the police have agreed that if the person comes forward in the next 24 hours then no charges will be pressed against them, but they will be expelled from Dalton. There is no question about that. If during tomorrow the culprit does not come forward then the police will open an investigation and they will be dealt with by the law. I hope you are all smart enough boys to realise which option is the more sensible one to take, then again I thought all of you were more sensible than setting fire to our beloved home." Her face had remained and mixture of angry and distraught throughout the whole of her speech and at one point I thought that she was going to cry. As she made her way back to her office I wondered if she had her own private room back in there as you rarely saw her out of it.

Everyone was starting to disperse and they were starting to whisper among their friends about who they thought could have done it, I was so tempted to just peak inside their heads and see of anyone knew, but I decided that I didn't want to know if they did and the chances were that they didn't. Blaine slotted his hand into mine and we began to walk back towards out dorms, leaving the drama of the main hall back where it was.

"Hey you're sleeping in my dorm tonight, I want to keep an eye on you after the whole French ordeal okay?" the shower boy asked as he smiled lovingly at me.

"I'm absolutely fine... but I will not be passing up the chance to sleep next to you." I smiled back and Blaine laughed which made me laugh. I was glad that I could act as even though I was as calm as a painted picture of the ocean on the outside, on the inside it felt more like world war three had begun and my mind had begun to open to all the thoughts swimming through the heads of the students.

_"I can't believe someone set fire to the school... I wonder if they'll serve bacon tomorrow, I really like bacon... Will this mean that homework won't be in for tomorrow?... How could someone be so heartless...? I hope there were no squirrels in the forest... That supernatural freak will get what's coming to him..."_

Wait, what?


	11. Chapter 11: Confessions

**AN: **Yay yet another chapter and it hasn't even been a week this time. Proud moment right there.

* * *

><p>Blaine's room brought a sense of security around me that the main hall filled with all of those people thinking and talking seriously lacked, but with the quiet came the huge realisation that I didn't know what to do. I placed my burnt blazer over the desk chair then sat on the edge of Blaine's double bed and assessed my options: I could go to the principal and confess that it was actually me who set the forest on fire however that would most definitely involve her asking how I did it and there was no way I was admitting that so that meant I could only do one other thing; Ignore it. I had the option to not say anything and pretend that it wasn't me who destroyed a whole forest. My head shook subconsciously at the thought, I was not the type of person to hide anything, I had to take responsibility for my actions, and it must have been in my genes because my dad was the exact same way. I flopped back Into Blaine's seriously comfortable duvet.<p>

"Seriously Blaine, did your dad bribe the principal? This bed is so much more comfortable than mine and it's a double!" I asked him as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"It wasn't a bribe as such, my dad donated money to the school and in turn the principal made my room a little homier." Blaine replied through the white bathroom door.

"So in other words, your dad bribed the school." I had a small smirk on my face but Blaine couldn't see my expression until he walked through the door in just his pyjama bottoms, I was extremely happy that this man was my boyfriend.

"Pretty much." He laughed and jumped onto the bed right beside me, he gently kissed my forehead which sent butterflies soaring in my stomach before he continued. "Now sleep, it's been crazy today and something's telling me that tomorrow won't be any different." The darker haired boy pulled me closer and snuggled deeper into the covers, I considered for a moment telling him that it had been me that had almost completely obliterated Dalton but he looked so content and adorable that I decided against it. Besides everybody would be finding out tomorrow, I was highly glad that just before the nurse's office Blaine had insisted that I changed into a pair of sweats as that meant I didn't have to change now, normally I wouldn't even consider wearing such a lazy fashion choice but right now it was sort of essential.

The atmosphere in the morning felt calm but also filled with something that felt heavy and difficult to walk through, I sat up and stretched my muscles before I realised that Blaine was nowhere to be seen, I looked around the room through my sleep filled eyes and saw nothing but the blue room that was missing one dapper Blaine Anderson.

"Blaine?" I called out into the emptiness, I felt a bit stupid but one part of me knew that he was close enough to hear me as I could hear him thinking even though I wasn't trying to listen in. It felt reassuring to know that he was close.

"In the bathroom." I could hear his cheery voice through the wall and as soon as his sentence had finished I could hear the tell tale signs of the shower being shut off. So that's where he'd run off to.

My eyes roamed towards the small wooden table next to Blaine's bed and looked at the small alarm clock next to his iPhone.

"Shit! Blaine it's like 9! We are two whole hours late for class! Why didn't you wake me up and why are you showering while we're late!" I was running through the shorter boy's room wondering what to do when he poked around the bathroom door now fully dressed in casual clothes, I could honestly say I had never been more confused in my entire life. "What's going on Blaine?"

"We got a message this morning that seeing as half the students live outside of Dalton and it's not safe for them to come in past the forest lessons are cancelled until then." He smiled, clearly happy with having a whole day without lessons. To me it felt more like an excuse to keep to culprit within the grounds of Dalton not so that other students couldn't get in.

"Fair enough." Was all I voiced though. "So do tell, Mr Anderson, what is the plan for today then?"

"Well for the members that are on the grounds, Warblers practice is on today in fifteen minutes, but it will most likely be a big game of guess who. But instead of a murderer it's a fire starter." He seemed excited by this fact but it just sent chills down my spine, this would probably be the second Warblers rehearsal that I would not enjoy, the first having been the valentine's day meeting when... Well the whole gap attack debacle and let's just leave it at that.

"Well I think I'll go get changed then, I'll meet you outside Warblers hall okay?" He nodded and kissed me on the cheek before I left, closing the door quietly.

If I had said that getting ready for the day was a bit of a rush that would have been a huge understatement, I skipped my moisturising routine and picked the first acceptable outfit out of my closet that I could find which only left me with five minutes to do my hair and get down to the warblers hall. Lucky for me, with the help of hairspray and years of running away from bullies which made me crazily good a sprinting, I made it with a minute to spare. Slowing down my pace I tapped Blaine lightly on the shoulder as he was already there waiting for me, he kissed me gently on the lips and held my hand tightly in his.

"Everyone is already inside." He said as he opened the door.

He wasn't wrong.

Literally everyone in the warblers was in the room, crowded around one point of the room in a deep and loud conversation about the fire.

"Whoever did this is sick!"

"This is our home!"

"If they don't come forwards I will personally set fire to them and see how they like it!"

All of the comments got harsher the more I heard and I really didn't want to hear anymore, I kept my mouth shut and sat on one of the unoccupied red couches which was just far away enough from the big conversation that everything I heard sounded like one big jumbled mess. No one had really noticed Blaine or I enter the room which had made me slightly happier but I couldn't shake the weird feeling that someone was looking at me, I looked around the room and it seemed as if everyone else was just really into the conversation.

Well everyone except Trent. Trent was actually looking at me with an angry look in his eyes, hadn't Blaine told me last night that Trent was the one who had discovered the fire? Maybe he was just as mad as I was about the conversation topic at hand but something was nagging me that it wasn't the only reason. I stupidly turned my attention back to the main conversation at hand and silently hoped that the topic had changed, but of course it hadn't.

And now Blaine was involved.

"Guys we all know that whoever did this was a coward and whether it was on purpose or not, they almost destroyed our home and they should be punished for it, personally I think expulsion isn't enough and the police should get involved whether they come forward today or not, but sadly that's not my choice, if it was they would so be going to juvie." Each of Blaine's words stung like a knife to the heart, he was talking about this person like they were the scum on the bottom of his shoe, and of course Blaine had no idea the person he was talking about was literally in the room let alone me. My heart was speeding up in my chest and I was pretty sure I had gone as red as a tomato by that point which I took as my queue to leave. I would ignore the fact that I had been in the meeting less than ten minutes and hopefully no one would notice.

"Kurt, where are you going?" Wes asked from his spot nearer the centre of the hate group.

"I don't feel too well, I'm just going to go back to my room." so without another word I closed the door behind me and slowly made my way back up to my room.

My heart had not slowed down one bit and I felt like almost crying, I didn't know what to do at all and it scared me a lot. I walked across the small space of my dorm room to my bed and perched myself on it.

"Calm down Hummel, get your head together, it's now more obvious than ever that you have to come forwards today, if you don't then it's more than likely that someone could get blamed instead of you and whether or not that happens you would never be able to live with the guilt." I had no idea why I thought it was a good idea to talk to myself but it soothed me slightly and had definitely sorted out my head. My hands subconsciously ran through my hair and I couldn't bring myself to even care at this moment. I heard a click and for a moment I thought I was hearing things until I saw my bedroom door open and Blaine walk through it.

"Blaine I kind of want to be alone right now, sorry but-"

"You started it didn't you?" Blaine interrupted me, his voice was void of all emotion and his face was stone. My eyes immediately shot to my burned blazer that was in his hand, the one I had left in his room on his desk chair last night.

"I didn't mean to it wasn't on purpose." I paused for a moment to bring myself to say what I had to. "But I have to come forward."

"No! What? Are you crazy! We can hide this then there's no proof it was you!" Blaine's mask of indifference had completely broken down now and he looked close to tears. "I love you Kurt! I can't lose you!"

"I love you too but... You said so yourself Blaine." Pools of tears were starting to collect in my eyes. "I'm sorry Blaine but I have to do what's right." I realised how many times I had left different rooms today and just like on Valentine's Day I walked right past Blaine and out of my dorm room, heading towards the main reception area where the principal's room was situated. Blaine was calling after me but I knew I had to ignore it and keep walking with my head held high. A few tears wanted to run down my cheeks but I held them in as well, not letting anyone see how weak I was on the inside.

It felt like an eternity before I was stood outside of the big ebony door marked principal's office. A shaky breath made its way out of my mouth before a knocked, when she gave the confirmative shout that I could come in I wiped away a stray tear before stepping inside and thinking to myself. 'Goodbye almost perfect life.'

Inside the room it felt almost too comfortable, it had made me happy how nice this room was on my first day when I was nervous about being there but it was not reassuring anymore, it made me feel like a complete outsider now, too unworthy of being there. Behind the big desk the middle aged principal finally spoke.

"Good afternoon Mr Hummel, could you make it quick? As you probably know I am still stressed about the whole forest situation and if this is going to be another meeting about changing the school uniforms to something more fashion forward then I can assure you It can wait for another day." I felt relieved that even the principal didn't think that someone like me could start I fire but it also hurt me to disappoint her. I don't ever disappoint anyone and when I do, it's the worst feeling in the world and I had already felt it today, with the warblers and with Blaine, it was safe to say I was already a mess, luckily she hadn't looked up from her computer properly yet so she couldn't see what a mess I looked.

"It was me, the fire... It was my fault. I didn't mean for it to happen and I thought that it was only small and had been put out but clearly I was wrong and I can't believe that it happened. I'm so sorry." I could barely get my sentence out before the tears came so fast it felt like a punch to the face, and I fell onto one of the cushioned seats across from the principal. She was currently sat straight as an arrow with a look of incredulous shock on her face; the older woman was silent for a long while before she figured out what to say next.

"So how did you start the fire Mr Hummel?" The greeting woman's voice was sharper and more serious than it had been before and it scared me slightly.

"I... Can't say." I replied quietly

"So I'm guessing this lighter isn't yours then." She said slightly sarcastically. I looked up from my feet and stared at the lighter in her hands, the shock was evident on my face and she noticed it too.

"Actually no it isn't, I don't own a lighter. Is that what started the fire?" I asked as I dried my tears with my shirt sleeve not caring at that moment if it was designer or not.

"The firemen found it in the forest right by the front of the forest where it started so yes this would be the weapon." She continued and sounded almost relieved that it wasn't me who started the fire, of course there could have been a million other reasons she sounded relieved but I would take one moment of self centeredness and assumed that it was about me.

"Then it wasn't me-" but before I could even think of continuing my innocence speech, the door burst open and about 10 boys fell through the door at once, Blaine at the front.

"Kurt didn't start the fire!" They all shouted in unison as they declared my innocence for me, maybe 3 minutes after it would have been shocking but it was a nice surprise.

"Yes, Mr Hummel and I just found out this information." The principal started, obviously also amused by most of the warblers shenanigans. "But here's the real question now, who did start it then."

"Well we-being the warblers and I, just found out." Blaine replied with a mischievous smile etched onto his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Thank you for reading and anyone who reads this bit can have a bit of a spoiler for the next chapter... You ready? Here it is: The next chapter is in Blaines POV. Enjoy

Also thanks to all who Review and favourite and alert this story or me as an author, it means a lot to me and makes me happy everytime i see it so keep it up you guys because you are what makes this happen and without you we would definitely not have gotten this far :D  
>HUGS! Xx<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Missing shoes

**An: **Hello readers! I hope everyone is as happy as rainbows today! Unlike me who watched a horror movie last night, i mean don't get me wrong i wasn't scared but it was about ventriloquist dummies and i lost the ability to sleep so i'm now ill. Oh well, speaking of which, did anybody used to watch or read Goosebumps when they were younger, because that show was awesome and also was also what gave me the fear of ventriloquist dummies... or dolls in general.  
>Ok that was pretty random but i will shut up now and let you read what you came here for, just a hint this chapter is slightly different from the rest as you can kind of tell by the first two lines so enjoy and let me know if you liked the little change, even though its going back to normal next chapter. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine P.O.V<br>1 hour ago

The room felt distinctly colder as Kurt left for the dreaded principal's office. I couldn't think straight and it didn't make sense to me that Kurt could set fire to the forest. It was as if my brain was refusing to accept that fact and was blocking it out. Kurt's blazer felt heavy in my hand and I threw it to the ground in frustration, I had no idea what to do and felt completely helpless. For some reason I felt drawn back to the warblers meeting and that's where my feet took me.

Of course as soon as I entered I realised that the conversation had not changed its course and everyone was still engrossed in the discussion, well everyone except for Trent but I really didn't understand him lately, he seemed so off but I had no idea what to do about it. I threw my blazer onto the couch and sat by it, trying to ignore all the thoughts swimming around my head while at the same point, ignoring the words that the warblers were so avidly speaking.

"Hey guys shut up! I just got a text from one of the other guys saying that they found the weapon this morning and it was a lighter." Thad said. Everybody seemed stunned for a moment before they jumped back into smaller mumbled conversations about this new lead in the investigation, On the other hand I was beaming and abruptly stood up from where I sat and all the eyes landed on me in a heartbeat.

"Dude what's up? You look like Katy Perry just released her next tour dates." Jeff said with a confused look on his face.

"That was the best news ever!"

"How on earth was that the best news ever?" Nick chimed in, all the other warblers were probably deeming me crazy as we spoke but it didn't stop them wanting to know more.

"Well, Kurt just went to tell the principal that he set fire to the forest-" I started before a stream of screams cut me off.

"What?" Nick cried and stood up

"Kurt did it?" Jeff followed shortly behind, disbelief evident on his face

"No! That's the point, Kurt doesn't own a lighter! So it couldn't have been him!" I shouted so that everyone would hear me, everyone need to know Kurt's innocence and once the words were out of my mouth most of the warblers seemed to be relieved, but for some reason Trent's expression never changed, it scared me how still he could be sometimes and I didn't understand it.

Jeff burst me out of whatever bubble I had encased myself in when he jumped up and headed for the big wooden double doors.

"Where are you going Jeff?"

"We have to go proclaim Kurtie's innocence!" Jeff replied as if it were the most obvious thing that ever graced this planet and that's when I knew it was, running to follow Jeff as fast as I could, I motioned for the others to follow, 'the bigger the protest the more you get heard' I thought to myself.

When we were about half way to the main hall I reached for my phone to text Kurt that we were on our way when my hand fell right through where my front blazer pocket should be, my eyes fell down to my body and sure enough I wasn't wearing it.

"Guys stop!" I shouted and the aCapella group who was currently running towards the principal's office stopped.

"What?" Wes asked, while looking as confused as a banana in an apple field.

"I need to get my blazer and phone. Stay here I'll be two minutes." I replied then before any complaints could be heard, I ran back to the warbler's hall.

I was only one corner away from the pristine warblers room when I heard voices talking just outside of it, I poked my head around the corner only to notice Trent talking to another student in hushed voices. It felt oddly suspicious which made me decide to listen in.

"Come on I know you smoke." Trent said to the mystery student.

"Yes but what's that got to do with you?"

"I need to borrow a lighter and you're the only person I know who will have one!" My brain was moving 1000 miles an hour at Trent's reply but I decided not to reveal myself just yet.

"Fine but what happened to yours? Usually I'm the one coming to you." The brown haired boy looked at Trent suspiciously but handed his lighter over anyway.

"That's not really important right now; I'll return this to you later thanks." Trent waved at the other boy in a friendly fashion as the mystery student walked away and out of sight. It all clicked into place. My face turned red and I felt anger surging through me with no other way to channel it I practically sprang out from my hiding place and glared at Trent who was still stood there, lighter in hand.

"You did it didn't you?" My voice was filled with hatred and confusion, the complete opposite of how this question had been asked only a few hours earlier to Kurt.

"Did what?" Trent sounded almost exasperated at my comment, like he was expecting it to be asked at some point.

"The fire! You didn't find it, you started it!" my fists were clenching by my side and it took all my strength not to hit him right then and there. Trent looks around the halls which made me have a glance as well, sure enough it was just me and him left in the lonely hall.

"So what if I did? Kurt's taking the blame for it like he should; he's a freak of nature and deserves to pay for it!" His voice was full of disgust and I couldn't have been more confused.

"Trent that's kind of hypocritical, I mean you're gay too-"

"Not the fact that he's gay captain oblivious!" My whole body flinched as those words came out of his mouth, I was so sick of people calling me oblivious and I hated it even more that someone was out to hurt Kurt and ruin his life, Trent didn't notice my reaction and continued with his hate rant. "The fact that he can go reading people's minds like it's the next vogue magazine and that he can make fire come out of his hands and blow things up! That's against nature and he deserves every bad thing that happens to him!" I had no idea how Trent knew about Kurt's abilities but I wasn't willing to stick around and find out.

"I think you'll find that, you just made a very nice confession in front of me, you do realise that right?" I said with a lot of fake smugness. He had basically given me even more evidence to set Kurt free. I couldn't understand why he would say all of this if it meant that he would be the one getting expelled not Kurt. He was foiling his own plan!

"Yes but who's going to believe you? You're his boyfriend; obviously you'll think he's innocent." My heart suddenly dropped at his words and realisation dawned on me for what felt like the fifth time that day, he was right, no one would believe me if I said that Trent did it as they would think it was an excuse to save Kurt. I almost hung my head in defeat until I heard footsteps from behind me.

"We'll I for one am not dating Kurt, and I also recorded that whole conversation." Jeff comes out from behind the corner which I had been hiding behind what felt like years ago, he smugly held his iPhone up which was clearly recording every word. Trent's face paled dramatically and my smile returned once more.

"Jeff, glad you're here but why did you come back?" I asked, with a tone of casualness, Jeff was one particular warbler known for weirdness and no one usually questioned his motives.

"Well, you know how you forgot your blazer? I kind of forgot my shoe." The blond boy held up his foot and sure enough you could only see a sock where a cleanly polished black shoe should have been.

"Okay, not going to question it, shall we go give this new evidence in?" I asked while ignoring the stunned Trent only a few feet away from us.

"Yeah let's go, bye Trent." Jeff mock waved and blew him a sarcastic kiss that just screamed 'Busted!' as we walked past and collected our belongings and sprinted back to the rest of the warblers who were patiently waiting where we had left them in the middle of a hallway. We didn't stop running and all the other warblers just picked up the pace as we passed them, it was only when we reached the main hall when Jeff stopped and grabbed my arm.

"What's going on Jeff? We need to save Kurt!" I asked, fearful of all the seconds that had already passed us by, Kurt could've already be expelled and the stress wasn't doing any good to my hair which I had already run my hands through so many times I might as not well have put gel on it that morning.

"Blaine you do realise that when we give this evidence in, Kurt's secret will be out there, there's no hiding it after that." I had no idea when Jeff had turned all serious and smart but even with his big epiphany there wasn't much we could do.

"I know, but if we don't show this then Trent could get away with it and hurt Kurt again. I can't think of another way." Jeff simply nodded at this and we continued forwards.

The running had started again and this time it didn't stop until we had practically broken down the Principal's door.

"Kurt didn't start the fire!" We all screamed in unison which turned the heads of the two people inside the office.


	13. Chapter 13: The end

**AN:** So guys I have decided something, this is the last chapter, There is an epilogue of course and maybe a sequel but maybe not I don't know, please let me know if you want a sequel it's totally awesome hearing your opinion of things to do with this story. I already have another story idea and have written the next chapter for it, it's a Klaine fic so keep your eyes peeled for that!

Also something important which you can all thank RainySunnyEnding for because it was her idea first. for each review I get for any of my stories I will donate 10p to charity I haven't decided which charity yet and it could be a variety of charities that I give to but I thought it was an awesome idea and if you have a certain charity you favour then let me know in the review and I'll see what I can do. Let's see what we can do! Let's change the world one small step at a time!

* * *

><p><p>

I felt like I was frozen in place, unable to move since Blaine had sat down next to me and explained what had happened since I left him in my room an hour ago. I turned my head slightly and looked at the principal who looked even more shocked than I was, there was slight relief deep on her eyes and you wouldn't have noticed unless you were really looking. She turned from shocked to serious principal in a matter of seconds which shocked me at how well she could change her emotions, I wasn't too sure if she had actually changed them or just hidden them.

"Well, that would explain everything a bit better than Kurt having done it, I'll be having a little talk with Trent when I find him, you may all go." She said seriously and everyone started to move but stopped when she continued. "But I think it's best that Kurt's little situation just stays between everyone in this room."

The warblers nodded and shuffled out of the room, happy that they had triumphed and helped a member of their team however I had practically bolted out of the room and was speed walking down the now dark and empty halls towards my room. Blaine was running to keep up with me and I felt bad for constantly leaving him behind so I slowed to a halt and turned to face the beautiful figure that was jogging towards me.

"Kurt where are you going? We won! You're free!" he stopped next to me panting slightly, blazer in hand and a huge smile stuck on his face.

"Yeah, I'm free." I said unenthusiastically as we started to walk again, this time side by side.

"Trent's going to tell everyone about me even if the warblers don't. People are going to know about me anyway, I'm going to be a freak here like I was at McKinley." I replied unhappily, I wouldn't have been surprised if Trent had already told half the school and posted it on the Internet.

"It doesn't matter if Trent tells the whole world because I will be right next to you holding your hand and possibly punching anyone who even looks at you differently." Blaine smiled at me as I met his eyes and held his hand in mine the whole way back to my dorm room which I invited him into and we walked right into a state, the room wasn't exactly untidy and It was exactly how I had left it, it was just the fact that the seriously burnt blazer was still lying guiltily on the floor.

"I need to get rid of that." I said casually as I picked it up and held it in my hands, it hadn't been an attractive piece of clothing when it was in its normal state and I personally would have liked to have seen all the blazers looking similar to the one in my hands but I knew that sadly that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. At that moment the ruined blazer was just evidence of an innocent crime.

"I need to get rid of this." I shook it to emphasise my point.

"Those things are really flammable aren't they?" Blaine replied and looked at me with a mischievous smirk settled on his face. I realised what he meant and felt rather shocked for a moment until I realised that it was the perfect plan. I felt a slight heat rise up in my right hand as the blazer burned to nothing more than a few specs of charred dust which slowly floated down to make a small pile on my floor. I was about to sit on the bed as I felt physically exhausted but my jeans decided that then was the specific point that they had to vibrate. I shot up and stood rigid while Blaine sent me a weird look. I reached in my back pocket and held it up to my ear to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey kid." it was obvious from the title that my dad had given me since I was six that it was him.

"Hey dad, not that I'm not happy to hear from you but why are you calling at this time?" I peered over at the clock and noticed that it was almost 11, my father never called this late unless it was an emergency. I nodded to Blaine signalling that it might take a while which made him move to collect the little pieces of blazer that were left and he threw them into the trash can.

"Well the head teacher called me and told me about recent events that have happened at Dalton."

"Dad I swear it wasn't my fault-"

"I know I know kiddo but I think that it's time I gave you something." He cut out of my explanation mid sentence and the long day had not done wonders to my common sense.

"Dad I told you last year I do not need the talk.-" Blaine looked up at me like a deer in the headlights at my words.

"No! No Kurt that is not what I'm talking about, look your mother left you a letter in case something like this ever happened, I'll drop it off at Dalton tonight and I want you to read it tomorrow, come home to visit soon okay, we miss you over here buddy." He chuckled slightly at the end.

"Thanks dad I will and I miss you too, but can you tell me what the letter says?"

"It's better that you just read it kiddo, call me after you've read it?"

"I will, goodnight dad." He hung up and I placed my phone carefully by my bed. I started pacing the room warily until Blaine physically stopped me by enveloping me in a hug.

"I'm guessing that wasn't the talk then?" He asked slightly amused.

"No it wasn't. My mum left me a letter and my dad's dropping it off at Dalton tonight." I sighed and relaxed into the hug.

"Why haven't you read it earlier?"

"I guess I didn't need it until now." Blaine sighed and ran his slightly calloused hands through my hair.

"Well let's sleep and we can deal with everything tomorrow, too much has happened today to question this." The slightly shorter boy walked me over to my double bed and we lay down together just enjoying the closeness of one another to lull us into a calm sleep. Too much had happened that day to even care that I was in Marc Jacobs jeans I just wanted to sleep and all I needed was Blaine. I knew that if I thought about anything else then I would surely be pushed off the edge that I was already too close to.

With the morning came a sense of urgency to just run straight to the main office and get the letter. However when I tried to move from my bed I was pulled back abruptly by two very strong arms of one sleeping Blaine Anderson. Feeling the urgency leave me temporarily I snuggled back into Blaine and enjoyed the calmness that came with being near him. My head subconsciously scanned for the clock and when I noticed that it was only 8am on a Saturday I realised that a few more minutes really couldn't hurt anyone.

My suspicions were proved correct when half an hour later Blaine awoke. The still sleepy boy snuggled closer to me, Blaine was absolutely adorable in the morning and I knew that I would never tire of it.

"Good morning." I smiled and gently kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Morning." He replied still sounding half asleep.

"You know... The letters in the main office right now." I said with a hint of suggestion, I tried not to sound desperate to go right that minute but I knew that I definitely hadn't done so well.

"You want to go get it?" The curly haired boy asked, his hazel eyes shining in the morning light.

"I really do, I just don't know if I'll be able to open it." Blaine suddenly seemed wide awake and jumped off the bed, he stood at the foot and said one single word that made me follow him right out the wooden door and down to the main office hand in hand.

"Courage."

For a Saturday morning it was unsurprisingly empty in the big round room except for the twenty year old blond receptionist. I took one last look at Blaine before tentatively taking a step towards her.

"Hi did a Burt Hummel leave something here last night for me?"

"Your Kurt right?" Her voice was extremely nasal and sounded like someone who belonged at a country club not a school, she took one glance at me before casting her eyes back to the computer in front of her.

"Yes I am." I replied, trying to bring out my usual confident, diva-ish self but for some reason I hadn't been that much of a diva lately. She nodded once at my reply and pulled out an old looking envelope from a draw before handing it to me and then completely ignoring me. I looked down at it in my hands and noticed that even though it was old, it looks well taken care of, like someone had tried to preserve it and not just shoved it at the back of a drawer. I wanted to open it then and there but thought that it needed to be somewhere special, my dorm room or Blaine's definitely wouldn't do and the warblers hall was out of the question it took a few minutes of standing in silence just looking down at the envelope before the perfect destination hit me square in the face like a Monday morning slushie back at McKinley. It took a few more seconds before I grabbed Blaine's hand and ran out of the front door of Dalton and sprinted with Blaine towards the edge of the grounds.

"Kurt why are we going towards the forest? It's not safe!" Blaine screeched from my side but I didn't care. By the time we reached the entrance to Dalton forest my sides were burning and I was out of breath, but I didn't care. I slowly let go of Blaine's hand and started walking over the difficult terrain that I had started to know so well. Blaine was at my tail following just as carefully as I was stepping, only stopping once I heard the familiar fall of water. Looking around I noticed that it didn't look the same as the first time I had been there, it was now practically black everywhere and all the life had been burnt out of it. It no longer resembled the serene utopia that Blaine had originally taken me to; his safe haven within a home was now destroyed. I turned and noticed his crest fallen face.

"Blaine..." I said sadly before I wrapped him in a hug and felt him quietly cry on my shoulder, the forest meant a lot to me but it meant so much more to Blaine and I knew how hard he was taking it. After a few minutes I released my hold on Blaine but placed his hand in mine instead and glided towards a fallen log which didn't look charred as the rest of the clearing and we both sat there, facing the water as we just looked at our destroyed sanctuary.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"I think I am. Are you going to open the letter?" He asked, Blaine was definitely in a better mood but I knew he wasn't okay yet.

"I think I am." I smiled sweetly at him before releasing my hand and carefully opening the letter and unfolding the paper to reveal the curly neat writing that was encased inside.

Dear Kurt,

I know I don't have much time left now so I know that I have to write this now, no matter how difficult it is to know that when you read this I will be long gone and you will be almost grown up and you may have even found that special man to spend the rest of your life with. I know that you're going to be different from all the other kids and I couldn't be prouder of you do please never forget that. I love you so much.

I need to get to the main point of reading this because if you are then you have gotten all your powers now or you have gotten the power of flame and have most likely blown something up, hopefully that wasn't too bad for you and you only ended up blowing up something small and not alive, I mean hunny I accidentally blew up a squirrel and I felt so bad about that and to be honest I still do.

I know that it can be difficult going through that but I want you to know that it gets better and easier to control, I wish I could be with you to help you master your talent but I can't and for that I'm so sorry but there is only one thing you need to know, your emotions are keyed into your power and as long as your emotions are under control your powers will be as well. I'm sorry that I can't be more helpful but if you ever feel angry just count down from ten, trust emit works.

I don't know what else to say, Burt has taken you to the park while I write this so that you will be completely in the dark until you need to know what's in this, I know he will accept you for who you are and he will be able to look after you when the time comes that I cannot, just make sure you look after him as well okay? I love you so much Kurt and I know that you will amount to greatness.

From your mommy, Elizabeth. x

I had no idea as to when I had started crying but sure enough tears were cascading down my cheeks and I was leaned on Blaine as if he was the only support in the world. My hands weakly moved as I passed the letter to the shorter boy to read. His eyes were moving across the paper for several minutes which after he looked like he was going to start crying as well.

"Kurt..." Blaine said with his voice full of emotion.

"She knew, Blaine she knew I was gay and she didn't care." I had barely whispered it but it filled me with so much emotion when it said it but it had up a smile on my face. Blaine smiled and brought his lips to mine happily. As we separated for air I knew that now was the time to leave the sanctuary of the destroyed forest.

"We should go back to Dalton now." Blaine said. Clearly he felt the calm need to leave as well. We stood up together with Blaine's hand in mine and we walked out of the forest knowing so much more than we did before but I also had a sense of relief wash over me. I knew that the future was going to be full of bumps and we might've never returned to that forest again but there were more important things than a place where you felt safe: everybody needs a person who can make you feel safer than that and you can only ever hope that you are the same to them. Blaine was that for me.


	14. Epilogue: You are my puzzle

**AN: **I actually can't believe that this story is finished... 9,933 views is more than i could have ever asked for and i can't believe it and 31 favs and 71 alerts is just amazing so thank you so much and 17 reviews which were all amazing and i can't thank you enough for the feedback. And as i said in the last chapter for every review i get i give 10p to charity so thats £1.70 more going into my charity box, so thank you for helping me change the world one small step at a time. I hope you have genuinely enjoyed reading this as much as i have writing it, there may be a sequel sometime in the future but for now i'm working on my new story called Angelus Agrum, the first chapter is up and i would love if you would go and give it a read! Thank you! :)

* * *

><p>The months that followed the fire were quiet and pleasantly uneventful other than the many dates I had with Blaine and the warblers competing at Regionals and beating new directions. I felt sorry for my old glee club but I was happy to celebrate our victory at not only Regionals but our national victory soon after gave us even more incentive to be connected as a team and as some of the closest friends I know.<p>

But it had been a while since Nationals and the air was almost uncomfortably hot to be in during the mid July heat. Everyone had come together for a warbler party at Blaine's house, it was sad to think that this could somehow be one of the last meetings of all of the gang as we knew it; some people like Wes and David were going off to college which would mean leaving Westerville and the aCapella group behind. Some people were lounged around the pool in chairs and others were talking by the hot tub, I wondered to myself how much money Blaine's family had as if his garden alone was anything to go by then they were quite wealthy. I shook my head at the silly thought most of the guys at Dalton were sons of senators and heads of state. They all came from money and were more than likely used to it. I instead turned my attention to the situation at hand which would be an apple placed carefully in Jeff's hand as he stood ten foot away from me. Nick was somewhere to my right cowering behind his arms which were wrapped around his face but leaving enough space for him to see through, and of course Blaine was to my left, standing a safe but close distance from me and was speaking what was supposed to be calming words in my ear but I just couldn't bring myself to do it even though Blaine's smile was practically begging for me to just get it over with.

"But what if I hit him?" I asked as I turned and faced Blaine dropping my hands to my sides, Jeff on the other hand stood completely still, afraid of moving his own hand even an inch.

"Well He volunteered for this so really it would be his fault." Blaine replied and shrugged carelessly.

"Hey I did not realising volunteering would be as life threatening!" Jeff replied, he had been so eager to help me control my powers in the past and today had been the day that we finally decided to let him, but not the way he thought he would.

"It's not life threatening, Kurt's good at this, we just need to up the stakes a bit." Blaine walked up to Jeff and patted his arm, letting out a small amused giggle as Jeff squeaked at being jostled.

"By putting me in the target zone, this is practically saying hit the bulls eye or hit me!" Jeff's resolve was starting to weaken and I knew he would walk away soon.

"For the fifteenth time I'm pretty sure that he's not going to hit you." Blaine could see it too and now he was just trying to have some fun with his easily scared blond friend.

"Everybody has so much faith in me." I muttered under my breath before bringing my arm up so my hand was at eye level and as a consequence a controlled tennis ball sized fire ball shot out of my palm and hurtled towards Jeff, hitting the apple he was holding directing in the centre. I watched as it exploded into several pieces like it had been hit by a bullet.

While Blaine and Nick were jumping and celebrating my success and Jeff was on his knees praying to some divine being about thanking them for still being alive, the rest of the warblers were still going about their normal business, at the start of the summer they had crowded round to watch me set fire to things or explode something but now that they were all used to it, they just ignored it or watched from afar. I preferred it that way as it meant less stress on me and less eyes judging. I was thankful that the warblers were the only ones besides from my family that knew about my abilities, before the police had gotten involved with Trent's situation, he had ran around the school telling anyone he could find about how much of a "freak" I was, luckily for me as soon as they found out he was responsible for the inferno of the forest and the police had dragged him kicking and screaming down the prestigious Dalton hallways his credibility had gone to zero and everyone had forgotten anything he had said about me. So for that moment in time my secret was safe.

I had been more than thankful for the close support network that the Dalton academy warblers had provided and each of them had become quite a close friend to me and they had all given me one of the best summers I could have ever dreamed of, I felt safe with them. I remembered who had brought me to the warblers and I realised now that he was one of the most important people in my life, only second to my father. Blaine felt like my missing puzzle piece, he and I just fit together perfectly which was not a normal thing for me to think. If you had asked me a year ago what my thoughts were on soul mates I would have laughed in your face and muttered something about commercialism to promote Valentine's Day and walked off, but Blaine made me think differently and something inside me was telling me that soul mates existed and that Blaine was mine. I decided that now would be the time to break up the celebration that was going on between Nick and Blaine as they were still literally jumping for joy that I hadn't killed Jeff.

"I thought you guys had faith in me?" I said with a look of mock hurt on my face, hiding the laugh that was bubbling up underneath my skin. "You guys are celebrating so much it's almost like you thought I wouldn't be able to do it." Blaine had let go of the bro hug and walked up to me noticing my amused expression about the situation he just stopped and smiled.

"Well then." Nick said from behind Blaine with a look of pure mischief. "It seems that after that explosive performance that Kurt needs to cool off." he winked devilishly at Jeff who had finished praying, I wondered what they were going to do but before I could even begin to say McQueen I had been whisked off my feet and thrown into the icy cold pool. It look a while for me to remember which way was up before I surfaced and sent my best bitch glare to the troublesome two who had thrown me in.

Blaine surfaced next to me and I realised that I hadn't even realised that he had also been thrown in; the curly haired boy just shook his head and laughed at the situation.

"Well that was fun." Blaine said while still smiling, the boy could be stuck in a desert and still call it fun.

"I don't know about you but ruining perfectly good clothes is not what I call fun." I tried to sound annoyed but as I looked back over at Blaine I realised that water had completely cleaned his hair gel off of his head, a small laugh escaped my mouth as a stray curl fell onto his forehead. "I think your hair is coming out of its helmet."

"What? Oh crap!" Blaine's hands reached for his head to cover it but I beat him to it and blocked him from hiding them.

"Don't! Please? I really, really like your curls." With each word that I had said I leaned closer and closer to my boyfriend until our lips finally connected in what could only be described as pure bliss. The fireworks were still there just like they had been since we first held hands on the day that we met in Dalton but somehow they were more intense and it only felt better ever time that we touched.

"I love you." Blaine whispered as we disconnected and leaned on each other's foreheads.

"I love you too." I replied and kissed his lips once more with a smile etched on my face. Despite everything that had happened that year and all the dramatics you had to admit one thing, Kurt Hummel had definitely had a pretty good year.


End file.
